Twisted
by She'sLikeTexas
Summary: Juliet and her father, Charlie, have been hunters ever since The Winchesters saved them from a vampire attack six years ago. Will their new home in Beacon Hills finally be a safehaven? Or will Juliet's secret bring darkness down upon the town. SUPERNATURAL/TEEN WOLF/GREY WOLVES SERIES Crossover with a little bit of Avatar the Last Airbender ON HOLD- BEING REWRITTEN 09/18
1. Prologue

Summary:

Twisted

Prologue

Midland, Texas: 10:30 p.m.

Juliet Reed sat on the floor with her legs crossed while she fidgeted with her ponytail in front of a full length mirror. After the fifth time of trying and failing to get her wild hair pulled back neatly, she dropped the brush with a frustrated sigh.

"Mom!" She called out, her voice cracking embarrassingly. "Ugh, puberty is the worst!" She muttered to herself and fell back onto the floor with her arms draped over her face. Juliet thought turning eleven would be a good thing, junior high, getting older, finally noticing boys, right? Wrong. She didn't have these kinds of problems last year.

"Jules? Are you alright?" Her mother answered worriedly, her face appearing from behind Juliet's door.

"I can't get my hair right!" Juliet growled, throwing her arms up in frustration.

Her mother simply chuckled, and let herself into the small bedroom. She closed the space between them in two easy strides and picked up the hairbrush her daughter had let fall to the floor.

"Sit up, honey, I'll fix it for you." Juliet answered by pulling herself up and faced the mirror, staring daggers at her appearance.

As her mother began combing through her hair, Juliet let herself relish in the feeling.

Sally Reed was one of the most kind, caring, and self-sacrificing people Juliet had ever known. She worked long hours at the hospital as a nurse, but somehow found the time to volunteer at the homeless shelter and help arrange races for charity.

Juliet eyed her mother as she began pulling her curly blonde mess into a perfect ponytail. She thought about how much she envied her mother for the long, flowing brunette locks that fell straight down her back.

Actually-scratch that, she envied almost everything about her mother. Where Juliet was tall and lanky for her age, her mother was only five-four or so, and moved with such grace that could make grown men weep, where Juliet seemed to trip over her own feet most of the time. The only trait she seemed to have have gotten from Sally was her striking blue eyes.

"Are you two almost ready in here?" A deep voice asked before a knock sounded at the door.

Her father, Charlie Reed, pulled the door open and leaned his shoulder against the frame. Charlie was a handsome man, with strawberry blonde hair like his daughter. He had a five o'clock shadow stretched across the lower half of his face, and his soft brown eyes had crinkles on the sides as he watched his family with a smile.

"Wow, don't you two look beautiful?"

Sally maneuvered one bobby pin into her daughters hair to hold down a stray, then kissed Juliet on the cheek. She tucked herself under the arm of her husband, and sighed in content. This was their family, a family who loved each other to no bounds, despite the secrets they kept. Sally and her husband had always done their very best to keep their daughter's…"gift" a secret.

"I'm ready! Are you sure you can't come with us, daddy?" Juliet asked, trying her best to hold the pouting face as long as she could without laughing.

Charlie tilted his head so it rested on Sally's. "I wish I could sweetheart, but I have a meeting with our contacts in Russia at eight a.m. their time, so I'll be on the phone while you two are at the movies."

Sally patted her husbands chest, and took Juliet's hand. "Daddy will take us to the theater and pick us up though, so we can tell him all about it!"

Juliet laughed and latched onto her father with her free hand, "That's fine, we can spoil the ending for him!"

Charlie shook his head. "Sweetie, it's the last Harry Potter movie, remember I'm the one who introduced you to the books. I know exactly what is going to happen," he said, poking her nose for emphasis.

As they climbed into the car, Charlie made sure Juliet's seatbelt was on, and kissed her forehead. "I can't believe I am missing the midnight premiere though, you will both have to promise to see it with me next week when I'm off work."

It wasn't a far drive, and Juliet's excitement level rose with every mile. Her father held his wife's hand as he watched her jump up and down in her seat from the rearview mirror.

When they reached the theater, Juliet scrambled out of the car without waiting for her mother to follow. Sally shook her head with a smile on her face. "Remind you of anyone?" She asked her husband.

He gave a low chuckle, "I have no idea what you are talking about, dear. I was never that headstrong!"

She leaned over for a kiss. "You still are, honey. I'll see you when the movie is over? Will you make sure to pick us up right after? I don't like waiting out here in the dark."

"You can count on it. I love you, Sally."

XX

Midland, Texas: 12:45 a.m.

"Sammy, get your ass off the computer, and help me soak these arrows." Dean Winchester grunted, throwing a wadded up paper take-out bag at his brother's head.

"I'm coming, I'm just checking on any John Doe's that have turned up in this area." Sam ran his fingers through his messy brunette hair, eyeing Dean.

"Dad's not missing, he just doesn't want to be found, so stop looking." Dean walked over to the small table on the far side of the crappy hotel room and slammed the laptop shut. "He sent us to these coordinates, so we need to just do our job."

Sam sighed in frustration, and stood up to help his brother. "I still don't understand why he won't just call us. We haven't seen him in months."

Dean didn't answer, and instead twirled the razor-sharp arrows in between his fingers. He dipped the edge into a dirty jar filled with a murky red liquid. "Dead Man's Blood. I can't wait to nail these blood sucking sons-of-bitches right between the eyes."

Sam prepared the two crossbows, and stuffed them in a duffle bag. Once they soaked at least twenty arrows, Sam and Dean tossed their gear into the trunk of the Impala and took off towards the abandoned warehouse.

"We've been doing surveillance on this place for a few days now, and there were at least twenty vamps to watch out for." Sam warned, "We need to be careful."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Careful is my middle name, Sammy. We got this."

"Sam. My name is Sam," he grumbled towards his brother. "Alright, so we shoot them with Dead Man's Blood, then what?"

Dean flashed a dark smile, "Then we cut off their heads. It's the only way we can kill them for good."

Sam shook his head, "That's going to be a lot of bloodshed, Dean. "

Dean just shrugged. Monsters were monsters, they all deserved to die. His family just helped them get there.

As they approached the Warehouse, Dean pulled over about a mile out and cut the engine. "Let's go."

They grabbed the duffle bag out of the trunk and quickly, but quietly, made their way towards the back of the warehouse. Once outside, they stocked the crossbows, and tucked their curved cleavers into the back of their jeans.

The brothers made their way towards the entrance, and once they were in position, signaled an understanding of their plan. They nodded once, and together Sam and Dean Winchester did what they do best, and all hell broke loose.

XX

As Sam listened to his brother behead the last vampire, he went around collecting the arrows that protruded from the dead vampires. "Eighteen…" he muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Dean grunted, wiping off the blood that had splattered across his face.

Sam looked up with a worried look, "We used eighteen arrows Dean. Eighteen arrows for eighteen vampires. There are still two out there!"

"We killed all the vamps who were here, Sammy. The other two must have gone out before we trashed the joint." Dean cleaned his cleaver off one of the dead vampire's clothing.

"Dean, they probably went out hunting…" His brother started, realization flashing in his eyes.

Dean cursed under his breath. "Shit...then we need to find these sons-of-bitches and kill them before they hurt anyone else."

The brothers left their kills behind in the warehouse, and tore off towards the Impala.

XX

Midland, Texas 2:35 a.m.

As a hundred people filed out of the old theater, Sally had her arm wrapped around Juliet, who was desperately trying to sleep standing up.

"Daddy will be here soon to pick us up, then you can go to sleep. I'm proud of you for staying awake through the entire movie!" Her mother chuckled, looking down at her daughter who kept dragging her feet.

"Mhhmm….They finally killed Voldemort...stupid snake...good job Neville…" Juliet muttered, her eyes drooping down in flutters.

They made their way outside, the rough dirt underneath their feet crunching. The theater was basically a construction site, the city wanted to attract more people, so they were redoing the sidewalks and parking lot. Sally craned her neck, seeing if Charlie's car was waiting for them.

Sally led her daughter underneath the lone streetlamp, and pulled out her phone to call her husband. After the fifth ring, Charlie answered. "Hi honey, are you on your way?...Well...get here as soon as you can, okay? It will be empty here soon."

Juliet looked up at the worry in her mom's voice. "What's wrong?"

Her mother shook her head, but smiled uneasily. "Daddy's work call ran late, he's leaving soon."

After another fifteen minutes, they were alone. The parking lot was empty, and Sally had waved goodbye to the teenage manager who had locked up behind him.

Juliet could feel her mother grow more and more uneasy. "Is Daddy almost here?"

Sally didn't answer, but dialed Charlie's number again. "Have you left yet, dear?" Relief flooded her face, "Good, good. See you soon. I love you."

Her mother turned back to her, "He's on his way now." Juliet nodded sleepily and laid her head against her mom's side. She had almost fallen asleep when she felt her mother tense.

"Wha-?" Sally pressed her hand against Juliet's mouth, gesturing for her daughter to stay quiet as she pulled them out from underneath the light.

 _What's going on_? Juliet thought, trying to glance around her mom. Just before the street lamp flickered off, she caught sight of two tall men rounding the corner of the theater. They seemed to be searching for something...or someone. One of them took in a deep breath, and hit the other in the arm, saying something Juliet couldn't make out.

Together, they turned in their direction. Juliet willed her heartbeat to slow down, almost positive that the two men could hear it from a hundred yards away. Sally pulled her daughter behind her, and backed up towards the stone walls of the dark theater.

Juliet could almost feel the real fear rolling off of her mother, which in turn caused her to panic. As the two men got closer, she could hear the blood rushing in her ears, and a trail of sweat had begun to slowly roll down the side of her face.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" One of them asked. When they were about five yards away, Juliet could make out their appearances as her eyes adjusted to the dark. The one who talked was bald with black eyes, and sported a black leather jacket with dark jeans and combat boots. The other was more handsome, with spiked up dark hair, and a cut-off jacket with black skinny jeans.

Juliet breath caught with the way he was looking at her, with a deep rooted hunger that made her shiver in fear.

"I think the rest of the crew will be pleased, it looks like we found our dinner." The bald man said, his white teeth flashing in the dark.

"D-d-dinner? Please, just leave us alone." Sally's voice rose as she began to speak, trying to be brave in front of her daughter. She had her arms out in front of Juliet protectively.

"Now, now, you don't need to be afraid. It will only hurt if we want it to hurt." The bald man laughed darkly, but the one with the spikey hair hadn't taken his eyes off Juliet.

"You can take me, but please, leave my daughter alone!" She pleaded, letting one hand slip into her purse so she could grab her only line of defense.

"I don't think so. Jared here seems to be pretty fascinated with her." The bald man shrugged, gesturing towards his partner. Juliet's fear was bubbling over the top, and she desperately tried to keep the tears out of her eyes.

As the two men took a few steps closer, Charlie's car rounded the corner, and light flooded the scene. Juliet screamed as a set of fangs dropped down from the roof of their mouth. _Vampires_ , she thought hurriedly, _Vampires don't exist!_

Sally pulled out her can of pepper spray and emptied it into their eyes, causing the two men to cry out in pain. She pushed her daughter towards the car, screaming for her to run to her father.

Juliet didn't need to be told twice, and took off towards Charlie, who was scrambling out of the car with a wooden baseball bat. "Get in the car, call 9-1-1, I'm going to go help your mother!" He yelled, thrusting the cell phone into her hand, and rushed off towards his wife, who was desperately trying to twist her arm out of the bald man's grasp.

When their eyes cleared, the two vampires were in a rage. The spikey haired one turned to find his target, who was closing in on the car. _I don't think so…._

In a flash of movement, he closed the distance between the two and grabbed Juliet around the waist, who was kicking and screaming for her attacker to let her go.

The bald man lashed out in anger, and used his strength to push her up against the stone wall. "You're going to be sorry, bitch!" He roared. Charlie finally reached the two, and smashed the bat across his head. To his horror, the man didn't even flinch. He turned around slowly, flashing his second set of teeth so that Charlie would know what was coming.

The roar of an engine gripped everyone's attention, and a Chevy Impala sailed onto the scene. Two guys in their early twenties shot out of the car, each carrying a set of crossbows with them. The taller one shot the spikey haired vampire right between the eyes, who had yet to let go of Juliet.

The shorter one, roared at the bald man, who had hit Charlie across the jaw, sending him flying. He moved quickly towards Sally, who was struggling to stand. The man with the crossbow fired, and hit his mark perfectly...but not before the vampire had slashed Sally's throat.

Charlie's screams were deafening, and he rushed towards his wife, scrambling her body into his arms. The man with the crossbow's jaw was set tight, and he dragged the paralyzed vampire away from the couple, and cut off it's head.

"Dean!" The taller one called out. Dean twisted around, and went to help the man tear the vampire's arms off of the little girl.

"Please, please help me!" She cried, tears falling from her face. She looked up through a haze to see the tall man's soft brown eyes lock with hers, trying to provide comfort.

"We are going to get him off of you, but I need my brother's help though, alright?" He said softly, trying to calm her down.

"What's going on, Sammy? Why can't you tear it's arms off her? He's paralyzed!" Dean asked in a rush, dropping to his knees with Sam.

Sam shook his head, "I don't know, it's like he's locked down. I need your help."

Together the two brothers yanked and pulled, but couldn't get the vampire's arms to unlatch from the girl. "What the hell is wrong with this thing?"

"Kill it, please, just kill it!" Juliet pleaded, grasping Sam's hand.

"Hey, hey, calm down, we aren't going to let it hurt you. But we can't kill it with it attached to you, okay?" Sam squeezed her hand in reassurance.

Dean grunted in frustration. "Damn right, we can't cut off it's head with you so close."

Juliet's sobs caught in her throat. "You have to cut off it's head?"

Sam nodded slowly, "It's the only way to kill a vampire."

Charlie's heartbreaking sob made Juliet freeze in her place. "Is my mom okay?" She asked, struggling wildly again to break out of her attacker's frozen arms.

The two brothers looked at each other sadly. Dean put a hand to his face, "I'm sorry...I couldn't get there fast enough."

Juliet stopped struggling, and looked back and forth between Sam and Dean. "Are you telling me my mother is dead?" She asked, barely a whisper.

They couldn't answer the girl, who looked completely broken and helpless in front of them. They returned to trying to detach the vampire's arms from around the girl's waist.

 _We were attacked by vampires._

 _My mother is dead._

 _My mother is DEAD._

 _My MOTHER IS DEAD!_

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Juliet roared, causing the brother's to stumble back in surprise.

"Wha-?" Dean started, scrambling up from the ground. Sam grabbed his brother's jacket as the ground around them started to shake.

Juliet felt the pull in her stomach, and could only think about how she needed to get to her mom, needed to see it for herself. She let go of the emotion she was taught at a very young age to control. Juliet screamed in fury, and felt the ground beneath her answer her call.

Three razor-sharp rocks protruded from the ground in a flash, two piercing the vampire's arms, releasing her from it's grasp, and the other drilling right into its neck, separating it's head from the rest of the body.

She scrambled to her feet, not bothering to see the horrified looks on her rescuers' faces. Juliet ran towards her dad, who hadn't even looked up from his misery to see what his little girl had done. He was rocking his dead wife back and forth, muttering apologies in between sobs.

When his daughter placed a hand on his shoulder, he seemed to snap out of his trance. "I-I-I'm so sorry, Jules...H-h-ow…" She didn't answer, but threw her arms around her dad, grasping her mother's cold hand.

After a few seconds like that, Charlie shook his head furiously. "They were vampires, you were attacked by vampires!" His voice rising an octave.

"They're dead." Dean called out, sorry to break up their grieving. Charlie snapped his neck towards the brothers, scrambling up and placing himself between his daughter and the strangers.

Sam threw up his hands slowly, "Woah, we just want to help. We killed the vampires-or at least one of them, we aren't going to hurt you."

Charlie's eyes swept across the scene, and saw the remnant of the second vampire. Realization flashed in his eyes, and he slowly turned towards his daughter. "What...happened?"

"Yeah, that's something we would like to know too." Dean scowled, crossing his arms with a hard look on his face.

Juliet looked down in shame. "It wouldn't let go of me, daddy. Sam and Dean tried to get it off of me...but it just wouldn't let go…" She flinched as she touched the spots across her waist that now had the first stages of heavy bruising.

"And then mom….I had to get to her. I'm sorry…" Juliet stepped away from her father, guilt racking her for losing control like that.

Charlie fell to his knees and wrapped his little girl in a hug, "Honey, honey, I'm not mad. You did exactly what you should have done. You did a great job."

Sam walked up slowly and knelt down, "And what exactly did she do?"

The man wiped his eyes, and turned his daughter to face her rescuers. "Juliet is special. She has this power, that up to this point has been dangerous because she can't control it."

Dean stepped behind his brother. "What kind of power?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

Charlie sighed and looked at Juliet. "Well...she can move anything that comes from the ground. Dirt, rocks..she can bend it to her will, well if she concentrates hard enough."

Before they could ask any questions, he held up his hand and stood up slowly. "You two killed those vampires, how did you know how to? How did you know they existed?"

The two brothers looked at each other. Dean shrugged, "It's what we do...Saving People, Hunting Things. It's our job."

Charlie looked back at his dead wife that lay on the ground behind him, and then towards his strong, wonderfully alive, eleven year old daughter. He gave a sigh of resolution, then faced Sam and Dean Winchester.

"Teach me."

XX

Six Years Later

Beacon Hills, California: 9:45 p.m.

Charlie and Juliet Reed pulled into the driveway of their new home after a twenty-six hour drive. When the car came to a stop, Juliet was out the door before her father could even turn off the engine.

"Young lady, don't even think about entering that house without checking it first." Charlie called out a warning to his daughter, who had reached the front door.

Juliet flipped her long, strawberry blonde hair across a slender shoulder, and held up her spray bottle of holy water and her EMF reader. "Don't worry Dad, I'm not stupid."

She entered the simple, one story home with a flutter of butterflies in her stomach. She wasn't quite sure why she wanted to come to Beacon Hills, California, but it was like something was calling her here. Her dad had argued with her for weeks, but it was her turn to choose where to live, so a deal was a deal.

Juliet swept the empty living room, kitchen, dining room, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and every closet she could find with her tools, and was content that they were "Paranormal Free," well, herself excluded of course.

She came back to the front room to see her dad dropping salt along the lines of the windows and doors, and she grabbed her own bag to help him seal off the rest of the house. Sure, it was strange, and weird, and every other crazy name in the book, but at least ghosts and demons couldn't find their way into their home.

After her father was content that they had thoroughly protected the house, he brought their luggage inside.

"Here, why don't you set up the two air mattresses, and I will start unloading everything." He asked, tossing her the pump. She got to work on filling up their make-shift beds, and waited for him to join her in the front room.

"Tomorrow we can go to the store and get some furniture, but I need to get some sleep after that drive." Charlie said with a yawn, dead bolting the front and back doors before stumbling onto his mattress.

"I still don't understand why we had to come here. It was so far away from Kansas CIty…" Her dad muttered, draping an arm across his face.

She shrugged and found her toiletry bag so that she could brush her teeth and wash her face. Juliet stood with a shoulder against the door frame brushing out her long hair. "Honestly I'm still not sure. It was like, I don't know, something was calling to me." She turned off the lights and tried to ignore how crazy that sounded.

Her dad stared at her in the dark, and then abruptly got up from his spot. "What? What's wrong?" She asked, immediately on her feet.

Charlie shook his head, "Nothing's wrong. I'm just not taking any chances with this new place, I'm calling Sam and Dean."

Juliet groaned. "Dad, you do not need to call the Winchesters! Everything will be fine, I'm fine!"

"I'm not going to tell them to come, don't get all riled up. I'm just going to let them know that we moved...and you know, ask if they have heard anything." He added sheepishly. Charlie loved the two boys like his own sons, and he knew they were fiercely protective over Juliet ever since the night they saved her. He also would be lying if he said he didn't want to see a friendly face after the rough year they had.

He stepped into one of the empty bedrooms and dialed Dean's number. After a few rings, he heard a gruff voice on the other end of the line.

"Yeah?"

"Dean, it's Charlie."

Charlie smiled when Dean didn't miss a beat, "Is Jules okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. I just wanted to let you guys know that we moved out to Beacon Hills, California."

Dean groaned, "Charlie, thats so far away, why did you let her convince you to move so far from us?"

Charlie chucked, "She has a mind of her own, Dean. She's seventeen now, and it was her turn to choose." 

"Doesn't mean we have to like it." Dean grumbled.

"I agree with you there. I just wanted to keep y'all informed, and will you let me know if there are any..talks...about going ons here?" he asked quietly, hoping Juliet wasn't listening.

A few moments of quiet laughter. "I see that southern twang of yours hasn't quite kicked it, aye Charlie? But sure, I'll talk to Sammy and see if anything weird has been going on over there."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "It's only been six years brother, I couldn't kick it even if I wanted to."

Dean chucked on the other end. "Don't want to. Stay safe, I'll call you back if we have something."

"You too, thanks Dean."

Charlie hung up the phone and carefully crawled into bed, trying not to make too much noise in case Juliet had fallen asleep.

"What did Dean say?" She asked with her back turned towards him.

"Stay safe." He answered shortly. It was a silent plea to stay alive until they saw each other next.

Juliet grumbled her frustration as she tried to drift off to sleep. She loved the Winchester boys like her own brothers, they had done so much for her and her dad. After...after that night, they took them to Bobby's, and got them all caught up on the Supernatural. At the time, they were looking for their dad, so they weren't around too much, but they would always call to check in.

Every few months or so, they would find each other, and Sam and Dean would be attached to her hip, trying to help her become a better hunter, and to help her control her, "gift" as her dad called it. None of them knew anything more about it, but she had grown enough to be able to control her emotions enough to channel whatever power she needed, when she needed it.

The brothers had helped her become stronger, and had turned her dad from a business man into a world class hunter. But they weren't needed here in Beacon Hills because Juliet and her father wouldn't be in any danger here.

At least that's what she hoped.

Of course, she was wrong.


	2. Welcome to the Neighborhood

**Note: I do not own Teen Wolf/Supernatural/The Grey Wolves/A:TLA**

 **Thanks for reading, I would love to know your thoughts. Enjoy!**

Twisted Chapter 1

Welcome to the Neighborhood

Dean and Sam Winchester were about five miles from their crappy motel after finishing a hunt for a Wendigo in the woods of Aurora, Colorado when Dean's cell phone rang.

He grunted in exhaustion, and pressed it to his ear. "Yeah?"

"Dean, it's Charlie." The deep voice sounded on the other line, and Dean sat straight up in his seat.

Sam noticed his brother's change of stature, and followed suit, asking who was on the phone.

"Is Jules okay?" Dean asked immediately, causing Sam's eyes to widen. They hadn't heard from the two hunters in over four months.

"Yeah, she's fine. I just wanted to let you guys know that we moved out to Beacon Hills, California."

Dean groaned, "Charlie, what are you doing to us man? How'd you let Jules convince you to go all the way to California?

Charlie gave a low chuckle, "She has a mind of her own, Dean. She's seventeen now, and it was her turn to choose." 

"Doesn't mean we have to like it." He grumbled.

Sam was trying to wait patiently, but the mention of Juliet sent alarm bells ringing in his head, and he couldn't help but drum his fingers against the dash.

"I agree with you there. I just wanted to keep y'all informed, and will you let me know if there are any..talks...about going ons here?" Charlie asked quietly.

Dean couldn't help snickering. "I see that southern twang of yours hasn't quite kicked it, ay Charlie? But sure, I'll talk to Sammy and check it out."

He could practically hear Charlie rolling his eyes. "It's only been six years brother, I couldn't kick it even if I wanted to."

"Don't want to. Stay safe, I'll call you back if we have something."

"You too, thanks Dean."

The second his brother snapped the cell phone shut, Sam couldn't hold it in any longer, "Well?" He asked, causing Dean to shoot him an annoyed look.

"Charlie and Jules ran off to Beacon Hills, California." He said, not bothering to elaborate.

Sam leaned back against the seat of the Impala. "They were living in Missouri last, what was Jules thinking when she chose the West Coast?"

Dean shrugged. "No idea, maybe the beach, shirtless boys, sunshine? She is seventeen after all."

Sam shook his head with a smile, and hopped out of the Impala when Dean cut the engine. "I can't believe it's already been six years…"

"I know," Dean responded, feeling old. "And she's a total knockout. We are going to have to pay them a visit, you know to make sure no stupid guys try anything...well stupid."

The brothers used their fake IDs and credit cards to snag a room, and loaded their bags onto the double beds. Dean immediately fell down onto his back, letting the springs hold him up, while Sam sat down, grabbing some underwear from his bag for a shower.

"Dude, that Wendigo was a nasty son of a bitch." Dean groaned, tossing his leather jacket and shirt onto the desk chair, revealing three long bloody scars on his chest

Sam pushed himself to his feet, and grabbed a wet towel from the bathroom, handing it to his brother. "Wash it off, then we can clean it. I don't need that getting infected." He checked the duffle bag for some rubbing alcohol and prepared to pour a little on Dean's chest. "You know, maybe we should call Cas, he will be able to heal you."

Dean cringed as the stinging sensation set in. "I'll be fine. If it still hurts like a bitch in the morning, then we can call him. You know, Charlie seemed weirdly nervous. He wants us to check out the place."

Sam narrowed his eyes, "What would he be worried about?"

His brother shrugged, tossing the washcloth with the soaked alcohol and traces of blood onto the desk. "No clue, but let's find out tomorrow, I'm beat."

Sam nodded tiredly, and grabbed a quick shower before clicking off the lights and passing out on the bed.

XX

Juliet groaned loudly as the sales lady at the furniture store tried to talk them into buying a second recliner for fifty percent off. The stout woman with frizzy brunette hair looked at her in annoyance.

Charlie gave a warning cough, and narrowed his eyes at his daughter. "Sorry ma'am, but we only need one. We will take this one, along with the loveseat, desk, and two small dressers.

The sales woman smiled sweetly at Charlie, and gestured for them to follow her to the checkout counter. "We will have our movers come and drop everything off this evening around six, is that alright, sir?" She asked, batting her lashes.

Charlie nodded, returning the smile. "Yes ma'am, that's perfect. We need to stop by and get a few mattresses for the house anyway. Thank you."

Once they checked out and verified the shipping address, Juliet had to drag her father back to their deep red 1972 Chevy C10 truck. She smiled to herself as she pulled the creaking door open and hopped in.

A few years back, her father decided to follow the Winchester's example and restore an old classic, spending a month or two at Bobby's. Dean and Bobby were excellent teachers, and Juliet loved spending time with the hunters, so she learned everything she could about cars, eventually replacing the battery mount, front right fender tip, and both inner and outer rocker panels herself.

"You know you didn't need to be so rude back there." Her father scolded, and Juliet had to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

"That woman was a leech. She kept flirting with you in hopes of getting you to buy more things."

Charlie shrugged, "it's her job. Still not an excuse for that kind of behavior."

"That kind of behavior? What's up with you?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. "You haven't talked to me like that since I was a kid."

She caught the twitch in his right eye, which only happened when her father was nervous. "Maybe I just think I need to keep more of an eye on you. Your seventeen now, maybe I should be more, I don't know, father-like."

Juliet almost laughed, but caught herself. "Be more 'Father-like?' Come on, Dad, stop being weird."

Charlie ran a hand through his hair, "I'm being serious Jules. You'll be starting your senior year of high school tomorrow, maybe I should be trying to give you more of a normal life, which includes being the overprotective dad."

She stared at her father. "Okay...well you can just forget about that hairbrained scheme. Dad, we are partners, and we have been for six years." Juliet pulled her knees up to her chest. "I don't want an average, overprotective father...I want someone who is going to have my back. Who respects my decisions and trusts my instincts."

When they pulled into a second-row parking spot of the mattress store, Charlie killed the engine and sighed, causing his handsome features to look ashen. "I hear you, honey. And that's what you'll always have. I guess I'm just feeling guilty about bringing you into this life with me. I mean, you didn't ask for this."

"Stop." Juliet barked, causing Charlie to flinch. She hopped out of the truck, and slammed the door behind her.

He watched his daughter carefully, and followed her towards the store. She turned around on him before they reached the door. "I'm done talking about this. I wanted this life just as much as you did. After mom...hunting felt right. Now suck it up, and stop with all of this crap."

Juliet stared daggers at her father, who finally gave up and opened the door for her. "Fine, let's just get in, and get out."

Within forty-five minutes, they both found full-sized mattresses that worked for each of them, and got two sets of bedding. While Charlie's was a sharp grey with stripes running across the comforter, Juliet picked out teal-blue sheets with a comforter that had an ocean pattern. Charlie paid, and they loaded everything up in the bed of the truck.

Back in Midland, Juliet's father worked for a giant oil corporation that worked with countries overseas. When Sally was killed, he was gone from the job for about three months while Bobby taught him and Juliet about the Supernatural world. Since then, he's been able to work from the road, so they were never short on cash. Juliet was always thankful that they never had to run credit card schemes, or win money by beating people at poker like the Winchesters.

After about ten minutes of riding back to their house in tense silence, Charlie turned on the radio and raised his eyebrows when "Friends in Low Places" by Garth Brooks started playing. He looked at his daughter from the corner of his eye, and saw her trying to fight off a smile.

Juliet clamped a hand over her mouth, and muffled a laugh as the chorus began to play. This was their song, and it described the hunter's life so well. After a few seconds, neither of them could take it anymore. Charlie cranked up the volume, rolled the windows down, and they fell easily back into their comfortable relationship.

" _Cause I've got friends in low places_

 _Where the whiskey drowns_

 _And the beer chases my blues away_

 _And I'll be okay_

 _I'm not big on social graces_

 _Think I'll slip on down to the oasis_

 _Oh, I've got friends in low places"_

They were laughing together when they pulled up to the house to find the moving truck from the furniture store waiting out front. A tall, skinny kid with cropped brunette hair stood in their yard with hands in his pockets and bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. He looked to be about her age, which might mean he goes to Beacon Hills High. When he spotted the truck, the mystery boy made his way towards it quickly.

Juliet tried to give the kid a warning, but Charlie was out of the truck in an instant, putting himself between him and Juliet. He placed a hand on the boys chest and pushed back, gripping the gun he always had stuffed into the back of his jeans.

The boy's eyes widened in surprise, and he threw his hands up in the air in surrender. "State your business." Charlie barked.

"I-I-I came to w-welcome you to the neighborhood. The moving people were waiting outside, and I didn't t-think anyone would want them poking around, so I came here to hold down the fort until you guys got home." The boy spit out, glancing down at the hand still placed on his chest.

Juliet pulled her father's arm off the boy. "I'm so sorry...my dad can be a little…"

"Overprotective?"

" knew these guys were going to be here, but we weren't expecting you."

His mouth opened and closed as he saw Juliet for the first time, and caught himself from giving her a too-long once over. "I-I Stiles," he blinked and shook his head embarrassingly before gathering himself. "I mean I'm Stiles. My dad's the Sheriff, we live just over there." he said, pointing to a house down the block.

At the mention of 'Sheriff,' Charlie took his hand off the gun behind him, and stood up straight. "It's nice to meet you, Stiles. I'm Charlie, and this is my daughter, Juliet. While I appreciate the thought, make sure to give us a heads up next time if you decide to come over."

Two men got out of the truck when they saw that the little scene in front of them was over. "You ready for us to bring this stuff in?"

"Actually, why don't you guys just put everything on the lawn? We can take it from there." Charlie called out to them.

They looked at each other strangely, and one scratched his head. "You sure? It's pretty heavy."

Juliet turned around on them, flipped her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder and smiled at them sweetly. "We're sure. I'm stronger than I look boys."

They blinked, and couldn't form complete sentences as they tried not to check out the underage girl in front of them. The two men began moving the furniture to the lawn, making sure to grunt extra loud.

Stiles tilted his head in confusion. "Are you sure you guys don't need help?" He asked while his hands fidgeted wildly around him.

Charlie stared at him for a beat, then smirked. "I think that would be great Stiles, let me just get us some water before we start, okay?"

"Dad." Juliet groaned, rolling her eyes. Her father gave her a look, and headed inside the house.

"That would be great, thanks!" Stiles called out, and began following the man. Juliet cut him off before he made it to the front door.

"Not a good idea. He's more of an 'invite you in' sort of guy. My dad's pretty old school." She said, shrugging.

Stiles shook his head with a bright smile, "No, I think it's cool! So, did you guys just move here?"

Juliet nodded, tugging on the cuffs of her loose blue sweater. "We did, just got in last night."

Stiled noted the long sleeves she wore on a warm day. "Wow, where did you come from?" He asked.

"Kansas City. I'm going to be starting at Beacon Hills High School tomorrow."

Stiles' eyes lit up. "Are you going to be a senior?" She nodded in response. "Sweet, me too!"

Juliet looked relieved, "Awesome, it will be good to know someone before starting at a new school."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to introduce you to all of my friends." Stiles said, and Juliet felt a rush of warmth. _Friends? What was that like?_

She gave him a big smile as Charlie came back outside, holding two glasses of water. He gave one to Juliet, and handed the other to Stiles, knowing it was holy water. "The tap water might not taste the best, but it's all we have right now."

Charlie and Juliet eyed Stiles as he took a sip of the water, and smiled when all he did was grimace. "I see what you mean about the taste. I appreciate it though!"

Charlie clapped him on the shoulder,, "You are welcome, now let's move this furniture inside."

As the three of them finished up placing the last piece, the loveseat, into the living room next to the recliner, a cop car pulled up in front of the house. Stiles ran outside to meet his dad, and the Reeds followed, closing the door behind them.

"Hey Dad, meet our new neighbors!" He said, completely out of breath.

The man got out of the car, and Juliet could see that he was exhausted. His dirty blonde hair was messy, and the bags under his kind eyes had a hint of blue. "Long day at the office, Sheriff?" Charlie asked, sticking his hand out in a greeting.

He shook the outstretched hand, "Always is. I'm John Stilinski, welcome to the neighborhood."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Charlie Reed, and this is my daughter, Juliet." He motioned towards Jules, who gave him a small wave next to Stiles. "You have one hell of a kid there, he just helped us move all of our furniture in."

Sheriff Stilinski eyed his son with a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Did he now? Maybe some physical labor will be good for him."

Stiles scoffed, shooting sideways glances at Juliet. "I work out! I'm on the lacrosse team, dad!"

"And how many games have you actually played?" He asked with a laugh, teasing his son.

Stiles made a 'cut it out' sign across his throat with his teeth bared towards his father. "Ah, I'm sorry Stiles, you know I have to embarrass you in front of the pretty girl."

Juliet burst out laughing, and Stiles' face turned red and he clawed at his hair. "Alright, this conversation is done. Juliet, I'll see you tomorrow at school." He called out, already walking back towards his own home.

"Sorry about that, miss. It's fun getting under his skin."

She waved him off, "No problem Sheriff, it was great meeting you."

He shook both of their hands again, promising to have them over for dinner sometime, and pulled his car into his own driveway.

Charlie threw his arm around his daughter, and steered her inside, dead bolting the door locked behind them. "They seem pretty nice, huh?"

Juliet hummed and nodded her head. "They do, and it will be nice actually knowing someone at school for once."

"We can actually try and stay the whole year this time around." Charlie laughed, knowing it would get under his daughter's skin.

She turned on him, and held a threatening towel in her hand. "You promised! I'm staying the whole year. No more of this 'moving halfway through the school year' crap."

He held up his hands in surrender, "I was just messing with you, Jules. How many high schools have you been to? Seven?"

"Eight." She said, wetting the towel innocently, and quickly twisting it up to swat him in the leg.

"You're lucky I can sweet talk the teachers at each place, or you would be so behind." He laughed, grabbing his own towel for protection.

Right before a full fledged towel whipping fight commenced, Charlie's cell phone rang.

"Dean?" he asked.

A gruff voice answered, "Charlie, don't move. We're coming. Should be there in a few days."

Charlie dropped his towel, and Juliet looked at him strangely. "Wait, what's going on?"

Dean had already hung up the phone.

XX


	3. Brothers

**Note: I do not own Teen Wolf/Supernatural/The Grey Wolves/A:TLA**

 **Thanks for reading, I would love to know your thoughts. Enjoy!**

Twisted Chapter 2

Brothers

After a long week of hunting the Wendigo, Sam and Dean let themselves sleep in. They didn't stir until eleven a.m. rolled around, and Sam _still_ had trouble waking his brother up.

"Dude, get out of bed. You can't stay there forever." Sam called, throwing random objects he picked up around the room on Dean's bed.

"Watch me." Dean mumbled angrily, and stuffed a pillow over his head.

Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed another shower to wake himself up, when he came out, his brother was still passed out on the bed. "Alright, well I'm going to get some food, and I won't bring anything back with me."

At the mention of food, Dean popped right up, eyes fully alert. The motion made him wince, his chest still pounding with pain from the scars. "Let me get cleaned up, then I could go for an omelette, and maybe a few burgers." He held his hand protectively over his chest, and locked himself in the bathroom.

"Should we call Cas? Dean that scratch looks nasty." Sam knocked on the door, only to get a grunt in response. Oh well, he would try again after Dean had some food in him.

After a few minutes, Dean emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his waist, and gingerly put on his clothes. "Alright, let's get some grub!" He said happily, rubbing his hands together.

They found an old diner down the street, and were seated into a red leather booth next to a window. The cheery waitress had to be in her sixties, and it was obvious she was trying to pass as younger. Her too-short-skirt made Dean cringe as she leaned over to welcome them.

Sam ordered a salad with scrambled eggs mixed in, and Dean ordered three meals, all of which included bacon.

"So, Beacon Hills, California, huh?" Sam asked, stretching his long arms across the back of the booth. Dean muttered a "yup" with mouth full of food, with no signs of stopping. Sam cleaned a spot on the table, and brought out his laptop from his backpack.

After a few minutes of surfing the web, Sam's eyes widen, and Dean reluctantly pushed his plate of food back so he can focus. "Dude, what is it?"

Sam's eyes scan the screen rapidly. "Dean, there are a ton of hits when you bring up Beacon Hills."

"Like what?" He asked, a heavy pit forming in his stomach.

"Three years ago, a girl named Laura Hale was found killed in the woods missing half of her body. Reports show it was a wild animal attack" Sam answered.

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Okay...one account doesn't really make it our kind of case."

"A couple months later, another woman, Kate Argent, was found with her throat slashed out. Another wild animal report." When Dean started to speak, Sam eyed him.

"I'm not done. Not too long after that, a string of murders were committed, and although they had a few suspects, the police could never charge anyone with anything substantial."

Sam rubbed his eyes, "Dude...last year, there were sets of murders and attempted murders, the local papers calling them 'ritualistic.' It sounds like someone was trying to summon something powerful, or unnatural. There were reports of animals behaving strangely, like randomly attacking people or committing suicide."

Dean held up his hands, his stomach threatening to turn against him. "Are you telling me...that Juliet and Charlie are living in this godforsaken town now? Where all of these murders have been happening?"

Sam nodded solemnly. "I mean, they are hunters, Dean. They are able to take care of themselves."

His brother narrowed his eyes angrily. "These aren't any old hunters we are talking about, Sammy." He put enough cash on the table to cover lunch, and stormed out the door towards the Impala.

Sam quickly followed, opening the passenger door. "Dean, I'm not saying I'm not just as worried as you are, but we can't just show up and drag them out of there."

Dean started the engine and laid his head back on the leather headrest. "I know, Sammy. But there is something evil in that town, and what if they get caught up in it?"

"We can call them to let them know what's been going on, but they make their own decisions." Sam said, drumming his fingers against the dash.

"I don't want to call them until we've done a little bit more research." Dean sighed, finally pulling the Impala back on the road towards their motel.

After watching Dean wince at the paid of turning the wheel, Sam said, "Fine, but we also need to call Cas to heal that scar from the Wendigo."

"Whatever," he mumbled in acceptance.

XX

After a few more hours of research on Beacon Hills, the Winchester brothers had categorized the attacks, and listed possible creatures involved. They had called Bobby, who told them a family of hunters lived there, but had fallen out of communication with the rest of the hunting community after their daughter, Allison was killed last year.

"Werewolves." Sam covered his face with his hands.

Dean scowled, "Yeah, and it looks like a lot of them. Plus, we don't even know for sure what other creatures are littering that town."

Sam got up to check on his brother's wound, and smacked him over the head when he saw the bleeding through his shirt. "Call Cas, right now."

"Fine, fine!" Dean waved his brother off, and looked up, grimacing. "Cas, get your feathery ass down here. I need you."

Before Dean could even turn around, the Winchesters heard the sound of beating wings. A shorter man with brown hair and a five o'clock shadow wearing a trenchcoat stood eyeing Dean strangely.

"What did you do?" He asked, closing the distance between him and his caller.

Dean instinctively leaned back, and saw a glimmer of hurt in Castiel's eyes. "I uh..had a run in with a Wendigo yesterday. We finally caught the son-of-a-bitch though."

"And you didn't call me earlier?" He asked, looking towards Sam in accusation.

Sam's eyes widened, "Hey, don't look at me! You know how stubborn he is."

"I had other things on my mind." Castiel stared at Dean for a minute before reaching up and gingerly touching his forehead, causing a small white light to come from his hand.

After another few seconds, he removed his hand and pulled down Dean's collar to check if the wound was gone. Thankfully, he didn't have a scratch on him.

Sam sighed in relief, "Thanks, Cas."

He nodded, and turned towards Dean, who was looking up at him from the desk chair. "Thanks."

"What were you too busy with that you couldn't call earlier?" He asked, standing up and taking a few steps back to give them a little space.

"It's personal." Dean grunted.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Some friends of ours just moved to a new town, so we were busy checking it out. Turns out, a lot has gone down there."

"Sam!" Dean scowled at his brother, but Castiel ignored him, asking, "Which town?"

"Beacon Hills, California." Sam answered.

Castiel went rigid, and the brothers immediately got to their feet. "What is it?"

He didn't make eye contact with the two men who were taking steps to close the gap between them. "It's nothing."

"Don't try to pull that crap with me, Cas!" Dean yelled.

Sam stepped between the angel and his brother. "This is Juliet we are talking about here, man, we watched that little girl grow up. She's like a little sister to us. Her and Charlie, they are like family. If they're in danger, we need to know."

Castiel eyed the two brothers, then nodded slowly. "I've heard stories about that place. There is a source of energy, no one is quite sure what it is, but it is quite literally a 'beacon' for supernaturals."

"So you're saying that town is crawling with monsters?" Dean asked quietly, already gathering his things.

"Not everything there is evil. Something, or someone is there is protecting the town. But one place can only take so much evil before it's ripped to shreds." Castiel spoke slowly, trying to calm Dean's rising temper.

Sam froze, causing Dean and Castiel to stop what they were doing and look at him.

"That's your 'I figured something out' face." Dean said, crossing his arms.

Sam nodded, "Cas, you said that town was literally a 'beacon' for supernaturals, right?" He turned towards his brother. "Dean, didn't Charlie say that Juliet picked this place? She could have chosen literally any town in the United States, and she chose Beacon Hills."

Realization flashed across Dean's face. "She's being drawn there."

Castiel looked confused, "Are you saying your friend is a supernatural being? What is she?"

The brothers looked at each other uncomfortably. "We don't really know. But it's not our place to say…" Sam said, scratching the back of his head.

"If I'm going to help you two, I'm going to need all of the information." He said matter-of-factly.

Dean snorted, "And who said you would be helping us?" Sam hit his brother in the arm and gave him a look.

They had a silent argument for a few seconds before Dean waved him off angrily. "Fine. But if you tell any of your little angelic brothers or sisters…."

"Dean, I would never betray a secret of yours to my family. Now please." He pushed, taking a seat on the bed.

Dean collapsed in his desk chair while Sam remained standing. "Okay. We met Juliet and Charlie when he were in Midland, Texas a few years back smoking a Vampire's nest. We missed two, and they went after the Reed family."

"We got there in time to save the husband and daughter, but the vamp killed Juliet's mom before we could stop it." Sam finished, knowing this part was always hard for his brother. Dean had always felt responsible for Sally's death.

"Anyway, one of the vamps caught Jules around the waist, and it had this crazy hold on her, and we couldn't get it off even after shooting the bloodsucker with Dead Man's Blood." Dean scowled at the memory. "It was...it was almost supernatural. It was completely locked down, as if it couldn't let her go even if it wanted to."

Sam shook his head, "When Juliet found out about her mom...she..I don't know. Moved the ground beneath her?" He asked, looking towards his brother for support.

"Her dad said that she could 'bend' anything that came from the ground. Three razor-sharp, four-foot rods covered in rock shot up, mutilating that vamp. Tore its arms and head clean off." Dean ran his fingers through his hair in distress.

Castiel held up a hand, "She can bend the Earth around her?" Sam nodded.

The angel put a fist under his chin and thought deeply. "I've heard some stories, but I'm not sure how much of it is true."

Dean looked at Castiel pleadingly. "Please, just tell us what you've heard. We've never been able to give her any insight into what she is."

"Sam, you know how the demon Azazel gave you his blood as a child, and you grew up to have psychic abilities?"

Sam narrowed his eyes. "You think she was fed demon blood as a baby?"

Castiel shook his head, "Not with the ability you described, nor with the way the vampire acted towards her. I heard stories of an angel who tried to do what the demon did."

Dean shook his head, "But angels don't have blood, if they bleed it comes from their human vessels."

Cas nodded, "Correct. But, I've heard there is a spell out there that can make an angel in its true form bleed. I've only heard stories of this particular angel using it, but I didn't know it was real."

"Why wouldn't you think it was real?" Sam asked.

Cas scratched his head, "I thought it was one of those stories that angels told each other to teach a lesson."

"What? I don't understand." Dean took a swig of his beer off the table.

"Because, none of the children survived in the story."

Dean almost spit out the beer. "They died? How?"

Castiel stood up and began pacing, "They were killed. In the story, someone or something found out that human children were walking around with real angel blood in their system, which gave them power over the elements, and slaughtered them for it. Again, I thought it was a story to teach a lesson, I always figured that's where Azazel got the idea for the experiment."

It was Sam's turn to sit down. "Are you telling me there are people, _things_ out there that will be after Juliet because she _might_ have angel blood running through her veins? And that her and Charlie are smack dab in the middle of a supernatural frenzy who could all find out and go after them?"

Cas tried to face Dean, but he was fuming and was focused on throwing his things in bags. "We are leaving, now."

"Dean, what are we going to say to them?" Sam asked, packing up his loose items as well.

"I don't care, Sammy, but we are getting them out of there."

As they opened the doors to the Impala, Castiel called out, "Dean-"

"Save it, Cas, either meet us there, or get your angel ass into the car." After a second of deliberation, he got into the backseat.

Dean dialed Charlie's number and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Dean?" the deep voice asked.

"Charlie, don't move. We're coming. Should be there in a few days."

Charlie's voice was serious now. "Wait, what's going on?"

Dean had already hung up the phone.

XX


	4. The First Signs

**Note: I do not own Teen Wolf/Supernatural/The Grey Wolves/A:TLA.**

 **Thanks for reading, I would love to know your thoughts. Enjoy!**

Twisted Chapter 3

The First Signs

Juliet was awake long before her phone alarm sounded. As soon as the familiar buzz rang, she flipped over in bed to turn it off, and threw off the covers in one fluid movement. Old habits die hard, so she made the bed neatly the second she was up.

"Jules, you awake?" Her dad called behind the close door.

"Yup, just gonna grab a shower." She answered, not the least bit tired. Juliet was ecstatic to start her first day of senior year at a school she wouldn't be leaving until graduation. She could finally make friends for the first time in six years.

It's not that she didn't love the Hunter's life, she did. But having nobody to hang out with but your dad every day? It got old. Juliet had always loved when Sam and Dean visited her because she could finally have other people to talk to. But today she would meet real life people who's scariest experience was probably a bad test grade.

The warm water brushed over her, and she relished in the feeling. After she was clean, Juliet wrapped a fluffy white towel around her body and blow dried her hair. Wanting to feel like a normal girl for once, she lightly curled every strand and applied hairspray so her hair would fall down her back the way her mom's used to. She wasn't an artist, so she applied minimal makeup.

After she was satisfied, Juliet grabbed her black skinny jeans, converse, a loose grey t-shirt, and her maroon and white flannel. She smiled to herself as she thought about how much Sam's style influenced her.

"Come on Jules, I need to check you into the office for your paperwork before school starts." Her dad called again, his footsteps already heading towards the front door.

She grabbed her new black Vera-Bradley backpack from the bed, and met her father outside. "I told you I would be ready on time." She said, beaming.

"You're sure in a good mood." Charlie observed, starting the engine.

Juliet nodded enthusiastically. "Why wouldn't I be? We are actually going to be staying in one place for an entire school year!"

Charlie's smile fell. "I don't know about that, Dean sounded pretty serious on the phone."

"I don't care what it is, I'm not leaving. This feels like home." Juliet protested, crossing her arms.

"We've only been here a few days, I can't imagine why you would feel like that." He said, frowning and looking at his daughter through the corner of his eye.

She only shrugged in response.

"While you are in school today, I'll check out the woods for a good training spot."

Juliet nodded. "Make sure the the trees are at least 300 feet high, I'm gonna see if I can hit a new personal record," She reminded him with a sly smile.

Her father chuckled as they pulled into the school's full parking lot. "You got it."

She checked her watch and groaned, "Oh man, I hope I don't miss too much of my first class."

Charlie waved her off, "I'm sure it will only take ten minutes or so.

As they stepped onto the curb of the front entrance off the parking lot, Juliet felt a pair of eyes on her. Actually-scratch that. She felt a pair of eyes burning a hole through her body, like they could see straight into her soul. What weirded her out was the fact that the feeling wasn't necessarily uncomfortable.

Juliet stopped, looking around for the culprit, disappointed when she found nothing.

"What is it?" Her dad asked, on edge.

She didn't answer for a few seconds, "I-I'm not sure. It just feels like someone is watching me."

Charlie narrowed his eyes and swept them across the immediate area. "I don't see anything, but that doesn't mean someone isn't out there. Let's head inside."

She nodded her head, and took a deep breath.

 _Here we go._

XX

Scott McCall walked into the halls of Beacon Hills High school with his motorcycle helmet in one hand and a large smile on his face. He was finally a senior, at the top of the food chain-Scott laughed inwardly at the irony.

Stiles appeared from his right and clapped a hand on Scott's shoulder. "You ready for this?"

"Let's do it." Scott answered happily, his eyes sweeping the halls for the faces of his pack members. Lydia and Malia were leaned up against the lockers talking, and Liam and Mason were coming down the stairs towards their first period class. Once his friends saw him and Stiles, they immediately made their way over.

Lydia narrowed her eyes as she examined her friends. "Has anyone seen Kira?"

Scott became uncomfortable and scratched the back of his head. "I think she's back from New York. She should be here today."

Malia caught onto Scott's heightened emotions. "What's wrong?"

"Trouble in paradise?" Liam asked, snickering.

Scott shot him a warning look. "We just haven't really talked. I don't exactly know where we stand."

Stiles was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. "Oh guys, speaking of girls, I have a new neighbor, she's actually going to be a senior with us this year."

Scott raised his eyebrows, "Have you checked her out yet?"

Liam and Mason burst out laughing, and Scott's ears grew a few degrees hotter. "That's not what I meant...you all know we should be on the lookout for new people in Beacon Hills."

Stiles got a faraway look on his face. "She's one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen…"

Lydia snapped her fingers in front of his nose, scowling. "Hehe...besides you, of course." She rolled her eyes and shared a look with Malia.

"Stiles, it doesn't matter how attractive she is. Her and her family could be dangerous." Scott said seriously.

Stiles shrugged, "It's just her and her dad, I think. And they seemed nice enough, but you're right."

Liam checked his watch. "Alright, watch out for the hot new girl, got it. We gotta go before we are late to class."

The pack nodded, promising to see each other during lunch, and headed off towards their first period classes. Thankfully, Scott had English with Stiles and Lydia, so they found three empty seats together next to the window.

After their run in with Ms. Blake, Scott was relieved to have a normal, run-of-the-mill teacher who didn't know anything about the Supernatural world. When the bell rang, their forty-something year old balding teacher cleared his throat, and asked for the class to pull out the required books they would be reading this year.

Everyone brought out their copies of _The Odyssey_ and _Fahrenheit 451_ , and groaned when Mr. Frank set up a dull powerpoint about the 'importance of literature.' Around 8:05, Scott's eyes wandered to the window.

His heart stopped beating when he saw her.

She was tall, at least five-foot-ten, with strawberry blonde hair that hung just above her lower back. Her fierce blue eyes took in her surroundings with precision. She was thin, but by the way she moved, Scott could tell she was an athlete at her core. She had an aura of confidence about her, and moved with sureness, as if she was preparing for every possible outcome of her next steps.

"Scott, what's up?" Stiles asked when he noticed his friend's change of stature, but Scott was deaf to the world around him.

He felt the wolf inside him stir restlessly, which had never happened before. Scott moved uncomfortably in his chair as he felt his internal temperature rise ten degrees, all the while never taking his eyes off of the girl-who was now looking around her carefully, like she could sense his relentless gaping.

"Scott!" Stiles shook his arm, whispering harshly. Scott didn't want to look at him, the wolf inside of him flat out refused to look away from the girl with strawberry blonde hair.

Stiles leaned over to move Scott's head towards him, and gasped when he saw two alpha red eyes looking back at him.

"What's wrong with you, man?" Stiles growled at him, pulling at his arm.

 _Here we go_ , a voice like honey that _definitely_ wasn't his echoed in his mind, surprising him enough to not fight Stiles as he pulled Scott from the room.

"Sorry, Mr. Frank-Scott's not feeling well." Stiles called out, gesturing wildly at Lydia to help him.

The Banshee appeared in front of their teacher before he could protest, "Don't worry Mr. Blake, I'll go make sure Scott's okay. I'll come back with passes from my mom, you know-the principle." She shot him a wink and quickly followed the boys out the door.

Scott didn't understand was happening to him, the only time he had ever had this much trouble was when he couldn't control the shift after he, Stiles, and Allison had performed the ritual to find the nemeton and save their parents.

He was fighting to control his wolf, who was raging in fury. Scott could feel his fangs beginning to poke out through his gums, and his eyesight was completely hazy as his friends dragged him into the empty locker room.

"Stiles, what's wrong with him?" Lydia asked fearfully.

Stiles shook his head, "I have no idea! I'll call Derek, can you try talking to him or something?"

Lydia crouched next to Scott, whose head was buried in his hands, which now had huge claws protruding from the nail beds.

"Scott? Are you okay?" She whispered, reaching out to touch him.

She yelped when he pulled away in a blink of an eye, his alpha eyes freezing her in her spot. "Don't touch me!" He growled, a deep rumble escaping his chest. "I-I don't know what's wrong with me!"

Lydia backed up, looking over at Stiles, who had just hung up the phone. "Derek's on his way. Think you can hold off on going full wolf on us until he gets here, buddy?"

Scott growled in response, and backed up against the wall as he felt his ears stretching outwards.

"I heard a voice." He didn't mention that he hadn't stopped replaying the sweet voice over and over again in his head since he first heard it.

"So what? I hear voices all the time." Stiles said, trying to lighten the mood. Lydia smacked him over the head.

"Who's voice?" she asked, tilting her head.

Scott shook his head furiously, pacing the walls of the dark locker room. "A girl's voice." He needed to calm his heart rate down, or he was going to completely lose it.

"What, are you mind reading now?" Malia asked, shutting the door behind her. Stiles looked at her funny, "What? Lydia texted me."

"She texted us." Liam's voice sounded, pulling Mason in behind him.

Stiles groaned as the pack filed into the small space. "What's wrong with him?" Mason asked, staying directly behind Liam.

"He doesn't seem to be able to control his shift." Lydia observed. She turned towards Stiles, "What was he doing when you noticed him like this?"

Scott had now moved to leaping on top of the lockers. His friends knew he wouldn't hurt them, but seeing their alpha like this had everyone on edge. "Uh...he was looking out the window." Stiles answered, thinking back.

"Did you see what was outside that was so interesting?" Liam asked, eyeing Scott.

Stiles' eyes lit up in realization. "The new girl was out there with her dad."

At the mention of the girl, Scott dropped down from the lockers and grabbed Stiles by the collar. "What's her name?" He asked desperately as his friends gathered around them, holding up their hands towards the two boys.

"Scott, put him down." Lydia said slowly.

Scott's chest rumbled deeply as he held his best friend two feet above the ground. "Her name!"

"J-J-Juliet! Juliet Reed!" Stiles spit out.

As fast as he grabbed him, Scott put him down gingerly, then pushed himself back against the stone wall.

"I-I-I have to find her!" He moved quicker than his friends were expecting, but he never made it to the door. Derek Hale slammed it shut behind him, and flashed his eyes and fangs at Scott.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Derek threatened in a low voice.

Scott narrowed his eyes, and began pacing again. "Get out of my way, Derek!"

"I'm not letting you leave this room! You could hurt somebody like this!" he said, baring his fangs at the younger alpha.

Scott looked legitimately surprised at the accusation, "I'm not going to hurt anybody! I couldn't hurt her." He said, the simple thought of any sort of harm coming to Juliet made his wolf anxious and angry.

Stiles ran next to Derek, who growled at his nearness. "Buddy...if you weren't going to hurt Juliet, why were you rushing out of here to find her?"

Scott opened, then closed his mouth. "I-I don't know. I just have to."

Derek stepped between Stiles and Scott, "Scott, look at yourself in the mirror. You think you can go find her like this?"

Scott forced himself to step away from the door, and move towards the mirror. His eyes widened when he saw his alpha red eyes staring angrily back at him, his entire body wolfed out. An uneasy feeling pulled at his stomach, as he realized he was still holding back the shift. But if he was fully wolfed out, what was he controlling?

Seeing his reflection allowed him to take a few breaths and phase back into his human features. Everyone was silent as Scott stumbled backwards towards a bench.

He looked up at Derek, who was staring at him strangely. "What happened to me?"

After another beat of silence, Derek answered, "I'm not entirely sure."

"So you have no idea why he reacted to strongly to the new girl?" Malia asked.

"Juliet." Scott surprised everyone, growling again. "Her name is Juliet."

Stiles crouched down beside his best friend. "Dude, is she bad news or something? Why are you acting so crazy?"

"And why can you hear her voice in your head?" Lydia piped in. Derek's head snapped up at that.

Scott dropped his head into his hands. "I have no idea. I just can't...I don't know. I have this feeling, like a primal need to be near her or something. I feel like I need to protect her."

Derek closed the distance between them in two strides. "You said you heard her voice in your head?" Scott nodded questioningly as Derek moved behind him and started lifting the back of his shirt.

"Dude, what are you doing?" He asked, standing up, slapping his hand away.

"Scott, take off your shirt." Derek commanded. Stiles frowned deeply behind him.

The younger alpha looked between Derek and his friends with a smile tugging at his lips, "Seriously?"

Derek didn't even blink. "Do it!"

Scott held up his hands, still confused. He pulled his shirt off, and heard the gasps of his friends. He whirled around to face them, "What? What!"

Stiles grabbed Scott's arms and back him up towards the mirror. "Dude, see for yourself."

Scott didn't protest, but turned his head slowly so he could see what had his friends so freaked out.

He almost choked when he saw his back. Coal black markings were intricately growing slowly from his lower back upwards on the right side of his body. They continued to pool over onto his right shoulder, and stopped once they hit his peck. He turned around so he could see the front side of his body. If he didn't know any better, he would say they looked like tattoos, but he remembered the painful process of keeping the one on his arm.

Derek stepped towards him, examining the new markings. "No way…" he muttered under his breath.

Scott's head snapped up, "What? You know what this means?" Their friends gathered around, looking up at the older wolf for answers.

Derek shook his head and began pacing. "I'm not one hundred percent-scratch that, I'm not even ten percent sure. I've only heard of one story that resembles this, and even it said this was rare, almost impossible."

Stiles threw his hands up in the air, exasperated. "Dude? Just tell us!" He stumbled back at the look Derek gave him.

"I need to check this out. Go back to class," he said, surprising everyone.

"What? You think he will be okay the rest of the day?" Liam asked, gesturing towards Scott nervously.

Derek almost laughed, "As long as no one touches the new girl-" he paused when Scott growled at him again. "I'm sorry, as long as no one touches Juliet, I think he will be fine. The first signs have passed." He moved quickly towards the door, leaving the pack in his wake.

"The first signs of what?" Scott called after him desperately, but by the time he had thrown his shirt back on and followed him out, Derek was gone.

XX

 **Note: In case you aren't familiar with The Grey Wolves Series by Quinn Loftis, the interactions between Juliet & Scott are based on those books! I couldn't resist when I decided to do a Supernatural/Teen wolf crossover lol. **


	5. Fever

**Note: Just a reminder that I do not own Teen Wolf/Supernatural/The Grey Wolves or A:TLA. Please let me know what you think, I'd love to know your thoughts.**

 **Enjoy!**

Twisted Chapter 4

Fever

After her father had completed all of the necessary paperwork in the front office, Principal Martin introduced herself and offered to show Juliet to her first class. The thin woman was pretty with light red hair that fell just above her shoulders. She held her shoulders back in authority, and barely gave Charlie more than a passing glance, which instantly earned Juliet's respect.

Once they rounded the corner towards first period English, Juliet laughed. "Wow, I have to give you props, I don't think anyone has ever given my dad the cold shoulder before."

Principal Martin had a smile tugging at the corner of her lips, "Juliet, I am a professional. I do not flirt willy-nilly with every handsome father that walks through my doors."

"So you admit it, you think he's handsome!" She caught, poking a finger at her new friend. Principal Martin faked a scoff, and waved her into class.

"Mr. Blake, I apologize for the interruption, but I'm here to introduce a new student. Class," She turned, calling everyone's attention to the front. "This is Juliet Reed. Make her feel welcome."

Juliet's ears were burning, but she gave a small wave to the thirty students sitting in front of her. Mr. Blake shook her hand, and gestured for her to take an empty seat in the back. As she walked down the rows, she noticed three empty seats near the windows.

Thankfully, she had brought the required reading list for the school year, so she was prepared when Mr. Blake began assigning chapters for the next class. When Juliet touched her pencil to the paper to write down the instructions, a wave of fear and anxiety flooded her system. Her vision went hazy, and she had to cradle her head into her hands before she regained her composure.

 _What the hell was that?_ She asked herself.

She tried to shake it off, but felt a heavy pit form in her stomach as the confusion grew in the back of her mind. Juliet couldn't help the feeling that these weren't her emotions, she couldn't even remember the last time she felt this scared.

After thirty minutes had passed and the feeling had not dissipated, Juliet raised her hand to use the restroom. Mr. Blake looked out the door, as if waiting for someone to return, before nodding his head and handing her a pass.

She didn't have trouble finding it, as the bathroom door was only fifteen feet down the hall. When she crashed through the door, she was thanking God that she was alone. Juliet gripped the edges of the furthest sink and stared her own reflection.

She looked completely normal, no outer symptoms at all, which totally freaked her out. Juliet felt like a ticking time bomb, anxious, scared, nervous, and confused. What the _hell_ going on with her?

Juliet wet a towel and patted her forehead, willing herself to get a grip. She knew she needed to get over this quickly, because there was no way she was calling her father. Charlie would take her out of there so fast, nobody would remember there was even a new girl in school today. Juliet took a few deep breaths, and made her way back shakily to the classroom.

When the bell rang twenty minutes later, she stuffed her things back into her backpack, and followed the students out the door. She noticed that the three missing students had left their things in the chairs.

Her next class was Chemistry with Mrs. Donovan. She searched the halls for room three-C when a body appeared next to her.

"Need help finding your next class?" A handsome boy with olive skin and bushy eyebrows asked, holding out a hand for the schedule Juliet was reading.

She examined him for a beat for responding. "Actually, that would be great."

He checked the paper, and smiled as he handed it back to her. "You're in luck, I have Chemistry next too. I'm Danny."

She shook his hand and returned the smile. "Thanks, Danny. I'm Juliet, I guess you could tell I was new?"

"Don't take it personally, I just know everyone in school." he said, leading them up to the second floor.

They arrived in a lab room with about ten group desks separated into two rows with beakers and other equipment stacked neatly on top. Their teacher had giant horned rimmed glasses, with a small face, making her eyes look magnified. "Go ahead and take your seats class. Don't get too comfortable with your partner, we will be moving around every few weeks."

Juliet looked at Danny, who gestured to a seat in the fourth row. "Wanna be my partner for the first round?"

She was visibly relieved, "Sure, thanks!"

They chatted for a few minutes getting to know each other before two students rushed into the classroom before the bell rang. One of the boys was Stiles, whose cheeks were pink and flustered. Juliet's eyes landed on the second boy, and felt her breath catch in her throat.

He was tall, with tanned skin and cropped brunette hair that was longer on top. His soft brown eyes complimented his strong jaw that was slightly off centered. He was wearing jeans and a cream colored shirt with a denim jacket. She had never known someone to look so incredibly handsome in casual clothing.

"Alright Mr. Stilinski, Mr. McCall, get to your seats." Mrs. Donovan ordered, waving a yardstick in their direction.

Once they turned around towards the class to head to the last available table, both of them froze when they saw her. Juliet's eyes met the boy's, and instantly felt the same feeling as she had this walking into school this morning. Vulnerable, naked, as if he was staring directly into her soul.

Stiles' hand went straight to Scott's back and physically had to shove him from the spot he was rooted in. The connection was broken, and Juliet had to force herself to breathe again when she felt a dull ache in her chest. She rubbed her face, trying to figure out what just happened.

Danny asked if she was alright, looking back and forth between her and Scott. She nodded unenthusiastically, and forced herself to pay attention to the lesson. Juliet struggled not looking back towards the boy who had just stood there, staring at her with a sort of unclaimed hunger in his eyes. She reminded herself that she didn't come to Beacon Hills for a boyfriend. Friends, she could deal with, but Juliet didn't think she could handle the intimacy that came with romance.

Relationships meant honesty, and there was nobody besides her father, Sam, and Dean that she could ever be honest with. She had too many secrets, and that in itself would push away anyone who wanted to get too close.

The back of her neck tingled wildly for the next forty-five minutes while Mrs. Donovan described the different experiments they would be performing over the next year, and she was certain the boy was looking at her. She refused to give in to her school-girl brain, who was screaming at her to just turn around and look into his brown eyes again.

Their teacher assigned them all different microorganisms to review under the microscope with their partners. As she and Danny stood up to prepare the slides, a voice sounded in her head.

 _I don't understand._

The voice was confused and frustrated, and Juliet was scared out of her mind, because she knew the voice did not belong to her.

"Juliet? Are you okay?" Danny asked, placing a hand on her arm. A low rumble, almost sounding like a growl, came from the back of the room, and, against her will, her attention snapped towards the two boys behind her.

The boy next to Stiles was staring furiously at Danny's hand on her arm, and she immediately pulled out of his reach. He visibly relaxed, and his eyes made contact with hers again. They were soft, and seemed to be pleading with her. She didn't understand, and shook off the feeling of wanting to comfort him.

Juliet didn't know this guy, had no idea who he was. Why in the world was he looking at her like that? Why did she feel this weird connection to him? And what the heck was going on in her head? Was she hearing voices now?

She slowly sat back down in her three legged stool, and turned back towards her slides. Danny kept looking at her through the corner of his eye, wondering if she was okay. Juliet knew he was just being nice, but she didn't understand what exactly she was feeling, so there was no way she could put it into words.

 _Derek has to know something about why this is happening to me._ The voice sounded in her head again, determined to get to the bottom of this.

She was so startled, now confirming that this was not her own voice since she didn't know anyone named Derek, and slipped backwards out of her chair. Before she could hit the floor, strong arms appeared underneath her and broke her fall. Juliet blinked in confusion, and looked up at her mystery boy's eyes, full of concern.

"I think we need to talk", he whispered, sending shivers down her spine. His voice was urgent, but still full of consideration. She simply nodded in response, and let him help her up.

"My dear, are you alright?" Mrs. Donovan asked, quickly rounding on the table.

Juliet didn't miss a beat, and grabbed her head. "I-I think so. I have low blood sugar, and I was in such a rush to make it to my first day of class, I forgot to have some breakfast." She looked at the teacher sheepishly through thick lashes.

"Well it's sure lucky that Scott here has such quick reflexes!" She fussed over Juliet, rushing her and Scott out the door. "Mr. McCall, please show Miss Reed to the nurses station and get her some food! Wait, no Mr. Stilinski, you need to stay in your seat!"

Before they turned the corner to the hallway, Juliet made eye contact with Stiles, who was looking after them fearfully.

Scott immediately took her hand and led her towards the locker rooms. She stopped before they reached the door. "Uh...I don't think girls are allowed to be in here." He smiled at her, and for a second she lost the ability to form complete thoughts.

"Just trust me." He opened the door for her and let Juliet take the lead, reluctantly letting go of her hand. She walked slowly into the dimly lit room that smelled like sweaty boys. She wrinkled her nose, "Yeah, I have officially decided never to enter another locker room as long as I live."

He didn't say anything, just leaned back against the lockers furthest away from her, never taking his eyes off hers. The ache in her chest was on fire as she longed for him to close the distance. Juliet told her inner-self to shut up and stop being such a sissy.

"What's happening?" He asked, obviously hoping for some answers.

She fidgeted with the pen she still had in her hand, and closed her eyes. "I have no idea. What's happening with you?"

He looked towards the floor, "I don't want you to think I'm crazy."

She didn't answer.

"Okay then...I think I'm hearing your voice in my head." He said, and she let out a sigh.

"Then that means I'm not the only one." She said slowly, waiting to see his reaction. Scott's head snapped up. "You can hear mine too?"

Juliet placed her head in her hands again. "I thought I was going crazy. Did...did you also feel those..those crazy emotions earlier?"

She could hear him taking steps closer to her, but they stopped about two feet away. "I think that was me..I saw you for the first time through the window today, and I don't know, I just lost control."

Juliet looked up through her hands, and fidgeted with them at her waist. "So...were you able to feel anything from me?" She asked.

He nodded, "I think so. You were scared, confused as to what was happening to you. I didn't know you could feel what I felt, I'm so sorry."

She tilted her head. Scott was apologizing. "Why are you sorry? Do you know why this is happening?"

He bit his lip, "No, I don't. But I have a friend who might."

"Derek?" She asked, and his eyes widened.

"I heard your thoughts earlier." Immediately, she could feel walls being thrown up around his mind, and she was almost knocked back in surprise. Scott reached for her when she stumbled, "Are you okay?"

Juliet eyed him angrily, "You just shut me out!"

He pulled away, "I...I didn't know I was doing it, I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to read my thoughts."

She crossed her arms, as if trying to shut him out like he did her, "I don't think that's how this works Scott! It's not like I want you inside my mind either!"

Scott froze, and a small smile began forming across his handsome face. She threw up her arms in frustration. "What?"

"You said my name." He answered.

She looked at him incredulously, "I-what?"

He took a step towards her, "You said my name for the first time." She couldn't help but return his smile.

"I guess so…" Juliet just shrugged it off before remembering her anger. "What don't you want me to know, Scott?" She added suspiciously, raising one eyebrow at him.

His face paled again, and he sat down on the small bench. "There are things I'm just not ready for you to know."

She bit her lip, and gingerly sat down next to him, with her hands in her lap. "Listen, Scott. I don't know what's going on between us, but I think we are only going to figure this out if we work together. I won't go searching through your mind if you don't go digging around in mine." She took his hand, causing him to look up at her.

"But I need you to tell me what you know. I'm scared." She cursed herself for letting her voice crack, and took a deep breath.

Scott's eyes never left her face. "I don't want you to be scared of me," he said in a whisper.

Juliet almost snorted, "Scott, you would be wildly surprised at what it takes to scare me."

He stood up abruptly, and started pacing. "I-I guess you'll find out with the whole mind reading thing, right?"

She stayed silent, letting him talk himself into telling her.

"Oh man, Derek is going to kill me!" He groaned, tugging at the back of his neck. Once he came to a resolution, and kneeled in front of her, grabbing ahold of her hands, his soft brown eyes connecting with her startling blue ones.

"Juliet.." He started, and she smiled widely back at him. Scott tilted his head, and she said, "You said my name for the first time."

His smile pulled to the side in laughter, and he started again. "Juliet, please don't be afraid when I tell you this, because I don't think it's possibly for me to hurt you."

She nodded slowly, encouraging him to continue. "I'm...I'm a werewolf." Juliet's eyes widened in realization, and she stood up and stepped away from him, her mind running a million miles an hour.

"Wait, Juliet please!" Scott called, trying to reach out to her again. She held out a hand, telling him to shut up.

He was quiet, but watched her as she paced around the dirty locker room. "This doesn't make any sense," she muttered under her breath.

"Wait, you're not afraid of me?" Scott asked, clearly confused. She looked up at his cute, puppy dog face and started laughing.

"I don't understand what's so funny." He said, walking towards her again. Before he got too close, she held her hand out again. "I told you, it takes a hell of a lot to scare me. And you being a werewolf isn't one of those things. If anything, you should be afraid of me."

Juliet rubbed her arms. "Listen, since you were honest with me, I can be a little honest with you." She gestured for him to sit down and mirrored his pose from before, crouching down and taking his hands. "But you have to promise not to be scared, okay?"

He laughed at her antics, but nodded his head. "I'm a hunter." Scott's eyes widened. "You're a what?"

"A hunter, Scott."

Scott his fingers through his hair. "I know what you said."

He murmured underneath his breath something that sounded dangerously like "Not again."

He turned on her, "So you are a werewolf hunter?"

She suddenly became very interested in her fingernails, "Not necessarily. I hunt everything Supernatural." A low growl escaped from his chest.

Juliet smacked him in the chest, "Don't try growling at me, wolf-boy, I'll shove mountain ash so far up your nose, you won't be able to breathe for weeks!"

He eyed her for a second before both of them burst out into laughter. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry for growling at you." He said, sitting back down on the bench.

She joined him, and dried the tear from her eye, "And I'm sorry about the threat, I honestly don't think I could ever find it in myself to hurt you."

He looked up her, meeting her blue eyes. "I know how you feel, but Juliet, we don't hurt people, we protect them."

She thought for a second, "So you don't go around eating people's hearts?" The look on his face was to die for. Scott was so horrified at the thought, he had to shake out the thought. "That's so gross! No way, I eat regular old people food."

Juliet held her hand up, "Wait a second, you said we."

Scott looked everywhere but directly at her, "Uh.."

She stood up and placed her hands on her tiny waist, "Are there more of you?"

He chewed on his lip, deliberating. "Not all of us are wolves. For now, can you just trust me that my pack isn't hurting anyone?"

Juliet's gaze connected with his pleading eyes. She needed to take this slow if she was going to survive this new information. Juliet nodded slowly. "Listen, I understand there are things we can't share with each other, at least not yet. But if you can wait until I'm ready to talk, then I can wait on knowing your secrets too."

"Thank you. We have a deal."

She shook her head as she thought about how crazy all of this sounded in her head. All of a sudden she had this unearthly connection with an incredibly attractive werewolf, one of the supernatural creatures that she hunts. Juliet felt a dull ache when he wasn't within five feet of her, and she cringed at the thought of hurting him in any way.

Juliet was pulled out of her thoughts when Scott's phone rang. He held her hand tight and pressed the phone to his ear. After listening for a few seconds, Scott answered, "Okay, we will be there." and hung up.

She gave him a questioning look. "That was Derek, he said for the pack to meet him at his house after school."

"Do you think he knows something about what's happening?"

Scott shrugged in response. "I sure hope so." He checked his watch, "We need to get back to class before the bell rings, then we can meet everyone at lunch."

Juliet froze.

"Wait, Juliet, what's wrong?"

She backed up, taking her hand away from his. "I-I don't know if I can meet your friends, Scott. I know they are supernaturals, what if they find out I'm a hunter?"

He growled again, but this time it was not directed towards her. "They won't hurt you, I wouldn't let them."

Juliet smiled at Scott, "I don't think they would hurt me. They wouldn't be able to anyway. But I am worried about how they will feel about whatever is going on between us."

"You think you are good enough to take down one of my pack members?" Scott asked with an eyebrow raised.

She just flipped her long hair over her shoulders, her signature move, and headed out the door. "You'll just have to wait to see."

Scott stared as she walked away from him, hips swinging, and felt a rumble deep in his chest. He would have his hands full with this one.

XX


	6. The Pack

**Note: I do not own Teen Wolf/Supernatural/The Grey Wolves/A:TLA**

Twisted Chapter 5

The Pack

Scott and Juliet returned to Mrs. Donovan's class about five minutes before the bell rang, handing her a forged nurse's note. Their teacher fussed over Juliet, and praised Scott for saving her from hitting her head when she fell off the chair.

Danny checked to make sure she was okay, and gave Scott a fist pump when he looked between them and saw the obvious connection. As everyone began filing out of the classroom, Stiles pulled both of them aside.

"What the heck happened?" He asked in a harsh whisper, his hands fidgeting wildly. "Oh, and hi Juliet." he added, giving a small wave.

She smiled nervously at him, and looked up at Scott. "Don't worry, Stiles has known what I am from day one. He's actually the one who figured it out."

Juliet raised an impressed eyebrow. "Figuring out your best friend has gone all Twilight, huh?. Nice job."

"He told you!?" Stiles hissed, looking back and forth between Juliet and Scott.

Scott grabbed his best friend's shoulders to calm him down, "Dude, she was going to find out. She can hear my thoughts too."

"Well, this is just great…" he said, half muttering to himself. "Let's go meet the others and see what they have to say about this." He took off towards the lunchroom, looking back over his shoulder periodically to check and see if they were following.

As they reached a picnic table outside, Juliet examined the people scattered around Stiles. A girl with pretty red hair like Principal Martin was watching her with an eyebrow raised, while another girl with short brunette hair tied back in a ponytail stared daggers at Juliet. A younger boy sat on top of the table, throwing a lacrosse ball up in the air while a guy his age with darker skin held out half of a turkey sandwich to share. A pretty asian girl sitting next to stiles froze when she saw Scott, and Juliet could almost feel the attraction radiating off of her.

Juliet could sense Scott's confused feelings, and tried to ignore the hurt she felt as she realized these two shared a relationship. She shook herself out of it, frustrated that she was jealous over a guy who she wasn't even dating, and didn't really know anything about.

Scott must have noticed Juliet's emotions too, because he took her hand and intertwined their fingers. She looked up at him, and felt the walls around his mind come down enough for him to speak to her.

 _We are in this together_. His voice was gentle, but steadfast.

Juliet smiled shyly in response and took a step towards Scott's friends.

"Uh, guys? This is Juliet." Scott introduced, while rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand. "Juliet, this is Liam, Mason, Lydia, Malia, Kira, and you know Stiles." None of them waved back.

Liam's eyes widened, and he missed the lacrosse ball when it came back down. "T-this is the girl?" Juliet looked at Scott in confusion. He just glanced sideways at her.

Malia moved quickly, standing directly in front of Juliet with her arms crossed. "What did you do to Scott?" She accused, baring her teeth.

Scott's eyes flashed red, and he pulled Juliet behind him, growling dangerously at Malia. She was shocked, looking back and forth between Scott and Juliet.

"What? You're with this girl now? How does that even make sense?" She asked in a harsh whisper.

Stiles put himself between Malia and the angry alpha. "Alright, let's try not to make Mr. Big Shot upset in front of his new girlfriend, okay?"

Kira let out a small gasp, and didn't take her eyes off Scott. "I-I have to go." She said, picking up her books and leaving the table.

Juliet could feel the guilt escaping from Scott, and she squeezed his hand. He tore his eyes away from Malia, and turned to look at her. She nodded towards Kira, telling him with her eyes he needed to go talk to her. After a few moments of deliberation, he must have decided she was right.

"Stiles," Scott called, putting an arm around his best friend.

"Yeah, buddy?"

Scott whirled his friend around to face Juliet. "Keep Juliet company. Nobody touches her."

Stiles laughed, "Seriously dude?" The alpha didn't laugh.

Stiles gulped, and nodded quickly. "Right, nobody touches her."

Juliet felt her face heat up from embarrassment when Scott jogged after Kira. "I-I don't know why he said that."

It was Lydia's turn to stand up. She pulled on Malia's arm, gesturing for her to move over so Juliet could take a seat. "Sit down, Juliet." Lydia ordered.

Stiles looked between the three girls nervously. Juliet kept her composure, reminding herself that she was a hundred times more dangerous than this group of friends.

Lydia Martin crossed her arms, examining every inch of Juliet. "So, you and Scott." She said simply.

Juliet shrugged, not answering. Lydia raised an eyebrow, "What exactly did he tell you?"

Stiles piped in, "She knows he's a werewolf."

Lydia narrowed her eyes at Juliet, "And you aren't scared?" Again, Juliet shrugged. She would not be intimidated by the pretty girl in front of her. Besides, she was too busy trying not to focus on Scott talking to Kira.

Malia took the seat next to Juliet, leaning in too close. "Why don't I smell anything on you?"

Juliet almost laughed. Malia looked taken aback, and leaned away. "It's like she's not giving off any emotions at all."

Liam walked over so he was standing in front of her, "So, you know Scott's a werewolf. Did he tell you about the rest of us?"

"How can we trust that you won't tell anyone?"

"Why aren't you scared?"

"Why is Scott acting this way?"

"What did you do to him?"

Scott's friends began closing in around her, and Stiles was desperately trying to push everyone back. "Alright, let's take it easy on her, arlight?"

Juliet had had enough. "Everyone back!" she roared, pushing off from the picnic bench. The group around her had taken a few steps back in surprise. "I think we should wait for Scott."

"Speaking of the devil…" Lydia muttered, as Scott pushed himself between Liam and Malia. He wrapped an arm around Juliet's waist and turned on his friends.

"What did you do?" He growled, flashing his alpha eyes towards each member of the pack, one by one their eyes flickering downwards.

Juliet stepped out of Scott's reach, ignoring the emptiness she felt when he let her go. "They didn't do anything. They just want to know what happened."

Stiles scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, can you please fill us in? All we know is that you wolfed out the second you saw Juliet. Dude, you were hearing her voice in your head, isn't that a little strange? And now all of a sudden you bring her here like she's your new girlfriend, right in front of Kira. We don't know this girl, or anything about her-no just want answers, man."

Juliet wrapped her arms around herself. "Listen, I know this is weird for you guys, trust me, it's even weirder for me. I moved here three days ago, and all of a sudden I'm hearing a werewolf's voice inside my head. I feel the emotions he gives off, and I have this ridiculous need to keep him safe."

She met each of their eyes, "Scott only told me that he is a werewolf, and that your pack doesn't hurt anybody."

They looked only slightly relieved. Lydia stepped forward, eyeing Juliet. "So, who are you?"

Juliet exchanged a nervous glance with Scott, and he moved back towards his spot beside her. "I need you all not to freak out." He said with one hand stretched out in front of him.

His friends gave him confused looks. "Juliet...well, she wasn't freaked out when I told her I was a werewolf."

"Why not?" Liam asked, narrowing his eyes.

Scott looked back towards Juliet, who nodded her acceptance. "Because...she's a hunter."

Chaos. Immediately, all of Scott's friends broke out in accusations, frustrations, and confusion. Stiles was looking at her like she had grown a third eyeball, frustrated at himself for missing it yesterday. If Juliet didn't know any better, she would say that Lydia had tears in her eyes.

"Enough!" Scott yelled, forcing his pack to calm down. He looked around, making sure the other students scattered across the lawn weren't eavesdropping on their conversation.

Lydia took a tentative step forward towards Juliet. "Did...did you know Allison?" The rest of the pack looked sullen as they waited for her answer.

Juliet shook her head slowly, "I'm sorry, no. Is she a hunter in Beacon Hills? My brothers..er, my friends might know who she is."

The pretty redhead crossed her arms. "Was. She was a hunter in Beacon Hills. Allison was also my best friend and Scott's ex."

The same rage of jealousy clawed at her throat, but she shoved it back down. Allison was gone, and they continued to mourn her loss, now was not the time to bite." Juliet decided to not saying anything, and simply nod her understanding.

She glanced at her watched, cursing that class was starting soon. "Listen, As long as you guys aren't hurting anyone, my dad I won't come after you. I don't have time to explain my story to you all, but I promise I will try and make you understand later."

Without waiting to hear their responses, Juliet turned on her heel and headed off towards the school. Scott had his pack to deal with, so he took a while to catch up. She was turning the corner into History when he called out her name.

Scott gave her a sideways smile. "That could have gone better." She rolled her eyes, "You think?"

He laughed, "We can handle my friends later. Meet me outfront after school, I'll give you a ride to Derek's."

She bit her lip as she would have to fend off her dad, but nodded, knowing how important this was. He reached for her hand and squeezed, before rushing off towards his class.

The rest of the day dragged on. She watched the hands on the clock move increasingly slower every hour, willing for them to get her to four o'clock. Juliet pulled out her phone before her last class and texted her dad.

 _Going to hang out with some new friends after school. I'll come check out the training spot tomorrow._

 _New friends...?_

 _Yes._

 _Do you have your knife?_

Juliet rolled her eyes, and softly patted the small blade she always had hidden in the leg of her jeans.

 _Yes._

 _10-4. Be home by 10, there's a storm coming._

She silently thanked God, and put her phone away, returning to her new favorite hobby of watching the time.

XX


	7. Mutated

Twisted Chapter 6

Mutated

The second the last bell of the day rang, Juliet bolted out of her seat, heading towards the front doors of the school. Even from inside, she could hear the rumble of thunder promising a heavy downpour. Outside, she inhaled the smell of rain and scanned the parking lot for Scott.

She smiled to herself as she found him standing next to a black motorcycle with his hands in his pockets, looking around for her.

 _Damn, the hot werewolf just got ten degrees hotter_ , she thought to herself. Scott smiled when he heard her voice in his head, and turned towards her. When their eyes collided, Juliet again felt the intense vulnerability and tried to control her breathing.

"You think I'm getting on the back of a motorcycle with you?" She asked with her arms folded across her chest.

Scott's face paled, "I-it's the only vehicle I have...I can call Stiles to give you a ride, Hey, Stiles!" Juliet burst out laughing, pulling Scott's waving arm down.

"Let's do this, wolf-boy." He grinned widely at her, and placed the helmet on her head, clicking the latch underneath her chin. Scott stared at her for a few seconds before shaking himself out of his thoughts so she wouldn't hear what was going on inside his head.

He climbed on and revved the engine, waiting for her to wrap her arms around his waist. Scott shivered at the contact, looking back over his shoulder at her one last time before pulling out of the parking lot.

As they tore down the road, Juliet tilted her head back in exhilaration, loving the feeling of freedom course through her veins. After about ten minutes, the rain started. They didn't get another mile before it starting pouring, and Scott pulled over into the muddy dirt tunnel underneath the train tracks.

Juliet laughed as she shook off the excess water that had soaked her hair. "That was incredible!" She gripped Scott's arms after he put the kickstand down, "I love motorcycles!"

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he pushed back a piece of wet hair that had fallen in front of her face. "You look beautiful."

Her laughter died as she noticed the shift in his tone. She tried not to pass out as she felt the blood rushing in her ears. The heat radiating off of him was almost tangible. "Can..can I kiss you?" He asked, his voice thick with a controlled desire, and she couldn't respond.

Did she want that? Hell yes she did! But, was she ready for that? While her internal battle was raging, Juliet's headed slowly nodded. Her inner voice was throwing a party, while the voice of reason was groaning in failure.

Scott's eyes lit up, and he touched the side of her face gingerly. As he slowly leaned in, she felt her eyes close in anticipation. Right before his lips touched hers, a sound came from the tunnel. His head snapped up, and Scott only had time to yell before he was thrown against the wall.

Juliet stumbled back, her eyes finding the back of a massive man with unruly hair, and drenched clothing that clung to his skin.

She immediately reached for her knife, and called out to get the man's attention away from Scott, who was struggling to get up.

When he turned around, Juliet's eyes widened. The man in front of her was a monster with sharp fangs bared at her and glowing blue claws protruding from his nail beds. Juliet immediately recognized him as a mix between a werewolf and a Garuda, a nasty harpy-like shapeshifter with the ability to absorb energy through them. _Unnatural_ , she thought.

Before he could take another step in Juliet's direction, Scott tackled him to the ground from behind. They wrestled violently, and when Scott had gained the upper hand, Juliet's eyes widened as she looked at Scott in his wolf form for the first time.

She couldn't find it within herself to be scared of him, even while he was slashing his giant claws at the monster and gnashing his fangs together. Scott and his attacker were back on their feet, circling each other. Juliet slowly inched her way towards them, and Scott growled as he felt her near. "Stay back!"

The monster didn't take his eyes off Scott. "Better listen to your boyfriend, honey. I only came for him, but I will gladly take a snack." He said, baring his misshapen fangs.

She half smiled, and stepped into the circle, feeling the familiar pull in her gut. "I dare you to try."

The monster couldn't reject a challenge, and he roared, charging her. As Scott called out a cry of frustration, Juliet felt the vibrations in his heavy steps, and twisted out of his reach at the least second, crouching low and slicing her silver blade across the lower half of his legs. The monster howled in pain, and whirled around, clearly surprised.

Out of nowhere, a new player appeared on the scene. Another werewolf roared loudly from the opening of the tunnel, pulling everyone's attention. Juliet and Scott took defensive positions, but the newcomer surprised them by charging the monster, coming in low to tackle his already wounded legs.

Scott didn't waste any time, he leaped towards the monster while it was down and slashed at his face. Juliet felt the movements of the three wolves underneath her feet, and stabbed the monster quickly in the chest as soon as Scott had pushed him away, then pulled her knife out. The monster reached out and knocked the blade out of her hand, and kicked the newcomer in the chest, vaulting him into the tunnel walls. In the blink of an eye, he embedded his talon-like claws into Scott's chest.

When Juliet turned back towards the scene, a large wisp of red light was withdrawing out of Scott, clearly being absorbed by the claws in his chest. _Hell no_! She let the emotions she always locked away flow through her, let the horror and fear of the seeing Scott hurt rise to the surface, and gripped onto the pull in her stomach. Juliet raised her hands level in the air, and willed the ground to listen to her.

Sharp boulders flew from the ground, embedding themselves into the monster's body and pinning him against the wall. He roared in surprise and released Scott, who fell hard onto the ground gasping for air.

Juliet calmly picked the knife she had dropped, and twirled it around in her hands as she approached the monster. Blood was dripping from his wounds, and he growled weakly and angrily as she got closer.

Scott was on his feet now, taking his place beside her. "Who are you?" He asked, still in his wolf form. The monster spit blood towards him.

In the blink of an eye, Juliet held the silver blade against his neck. "Answer the question, or I end your life right here, right now."

She could feel the surprise coming from Scott, but she ignored it. The monster growled, "I came for him," nodding towards the alpha.

"Why!" Juliet asked, letting the blade draw blood from his neck.

"I was created to! Taking the power of a True Alpha is what I was created to do!" The monster wailed in pain, struggling against the rocks still pinning him into the wall.

"Juliet!" Scott cried, back in his human form. "Stop!" She loosened her grip at the desperation in his voice.

"Scott, he just tried to kill us." She said as calmly as she could.

"We do not kill people!" He yelled, moving to pull her arm away from the monster.

She turned around on him, lowering the knife. Juliet stared daggers at Scott, "He's not a person! He's an experiment!"

Scott growled at her, "It doesn't matter! We always give them a choice!"

Juliet and Scott circled each other, having a mental argument.

 _Juliet, you have to back off._

 _Are you kidding me? I'm not about to let him walk away after he hurt you!_ She thought, exasperated.

 _We have to give him a choice Juliet. Please, that's how it has to be._ Scott pleaded, putting his foot down-figuratively of course.

She threw up the walls around her mind, furious at Scott for making her do this.

Juliet whirled around on the monster, locking up her emotions into a secure box. She approached him slowly, returning to her habit of twirling the blade between her fingers.

She smiled sweetly, showing her teeth. "Scott here says I have to give you a choice, but killing you is off the table."

The monster chuckled darkly, "The curse of being a True Alpha."

Juliet raised an eyebrow at Scott. "Well, I'm going to give you my favorite kind of ultimatum. Are you listening?"

The monster raised and tried spitting blood at them again. She quickly drove the silver dagger into his left shoulder, and he roared in pain.

"I can either stab a thousand little holes into your body, watching all of the mutilated blood drain from your system, or you can leave." Juliet pulled out her dagger and watched him whimper.

She held out a hand for Scott to stay back, and waited for the monster to look at her. Juliet felt the vibrations in the ground, indicating that the unknown werewolf was on his feet.

"You can leave, and you can never even _think_ about coming near Scott again." He gave a painful nod, his eyes raging with fury, and Juliet raised the dagger to his throat again. "Your word."

The monster bared its teeth at her. "I promise never to come after Scott again."

She stared at him a few moments longer, daring him to struggle. When she was confident that the monster had come to a resolution, she willed the rocks to peel back from his body, causing him to whimper as they left behind open wounds with blood trickling out of them.

He dropped to the ground, cradling his chest in his scarred hands. The monster glared furiously at Juliet, glanced sideways at Scott and the newcomer, and limped off into the darkness.

Juliet didn't want to turn around to face Scott. She was so beyond angry with him for letting that monster get away with what he did. That thing tried to _kill_ him, it was _her_ job to protect him, and Scott wasn't letting her do that.

"Juliet.." he whispered. She closed her eyes and sighed in frustration. She didn't feel the vibrations of footsteps, so she knew that he was rooted in his spot.

She didn't turn around, just began wiping the blood off of her blade. "Juliet!" Scott's voice was more fierce now, causing her to face him.

"Shut up for a second!" She said, holding a hand up towards her wolf. Juliet faced the newcomer while still gripping her knife. "Who are you?"

He had shifted into his human form, and she noticed in the back of her mind that he was really handsome. Water dripped from his long brunette hair, and he was trying to shake out his brown leather jacket.

"I'm Theo…" he said slowly, turning towards Scott. "Do you remember me?"

Scott narrowed his eyes, "Theo Raeken? From the fourth grade?"

"Wait, you know this guy?" Juliet asked.

Theo stepped forward towards the pair. "A lot has changed, Scott. I was bitten a few months back..and..then I heard about you. About your pack."

Scott moved himself in between Theo and Juliet. "Theo, can we talk about this later?"

Theo looked back and forth between him and Juliet. "I'll find you at school, okay?"

Scott nodded, and the tension between him and Juliet rose with every step Theo took. As soon as he was out of sight, Scott whipped around on her.

"What the hell was that?" He threw up his hands in complete disbelief.

"I'm a _hunter_ , Scott! I kill evil things! In case you didn't notice, that monster was definitely an evil thing!" She yelled, advancing on him.

His eyes widened in fear, and he backpedaled, freezing her in her spot. "Wha-?"

"Not that! I mean, yeah...we are definitely going to talk about that, but no! What the hell did you do? You pinned him to the wall with a bunch of rocks! I watched you!"

Her heart stopped beating. She was so _stupid_! How could she expose herself like that? _Nobody_ found out about her "gift" and lived to tell the tale about it. Now she had put herself in a position where basically three strangers saw it happen with their own eyes. She cringed at that thought of Scott being a stranger, but that's exactly what he was. She didn't know anything about him, and she had just risked her biggest secret to protect him. And now...he was looking at her with fear.

"I-I…" She couldn't finish, shaking her head. Juliet backed up slowly, away from Scott. He didn't move towards her.

"Juliet, tell me!" Scott pleaded, still scared out of his mind.

She couldn't take the accusation in his eyes, the knowledge that she was some freak that could control the earth around her and use it to kill whatever monster she came across. There were only three people she could trust in this world when it came to her secret-her dad, Sam, and Dean. And she had thrown that away from some guy.

"I can't.." Juliet turned away from him and took off running towards the entrance of the tunnel. She had to get out of there, needed to get home.

Scott unfroze and ran after her, calling her name. "Juliet! No, Juliet!"

She fought the tears threatening to roll down her face, and kept running. She knew he was still hurt, and it would take some time for him to heal before he could find her.

Juliet didn't stop running until she collided hard with a man who appeared out of nowhere. She cried out in surprise as she fell backwards towards the mud. The man standing over her had a five o'clock shadow and was wearing a dirty suit with a long, tan trench coat. He tilted his head in interest, then reached down for her.

Her scream tore through Scott like a thousand shards of glass. "Juliet!" Scott cried, twisting his motorcycle to a stop in the spot where the trail of her scent ended.

He whirled around, desperately searching around for her, but Juliet was gone.

XX 


	8. Hunters

Twisted Chapter 7

Hunters

When the world stopped spinning, Juliet opened her eyes slowly. She was standing in the front yard of her home. _What the heck…_

Juliet stumbled back when she turned around to see the man who she had run into in the woods. "Who are you! How did I get here?" The man didn't speak, but his eyes never left her face. She felt naked with the intense examination he was giving her. Juliet set her feet, and prepared to leap at him. Right before she attacked, the front door flew open.

"Juliet! Thank god!" Her dad stormed out of the house, and wrapped her up in a crushing hug. He nodded towards her kidnapper in thanks. Juliet pushed away from Charlie.

"What the hell is going on!" she wiped the tears from her eyes, and was swept up in another hug from behind.

"Jules!" Her eyes widened as she recognized the voice. "Dean?"

He set her down, gripping her shoulders to make her face him, "Are you okay?"

"Wha-? Yes, I'm fine!" She said, trying to get a grip. Dean whipped out his cell phone and pressed it to his ear. "Sammy, Cas found her. We're back at the house."

He looked up towards Charlie, "Sam's on his way."

"Wait, you know this guy?" She asked, pointing towards the man who kidnapped her. Dean laughed and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Sure do. Juliet, meet Castiel. Cas, meet Jules!"

She stepped away from the group of men huddled around her. "How the hell did I get here?"

"I flew you here." Cas said simply, making no effort to explain.

She just stared at him. "You flew me here."

Dean scratched the back of his head. "Uh..yeah. Cas here is an angel."

Juliet didn't respond. She placed a fist under her chin and walked around Castiel. "An angel…"

Finally, she shook her head. "Nope. Sorry, impossible. Angels don't exist."

Charlie laughed, "That's what I said!"

Dean looked at them sheepishly. "Unfortunately, they do. Most of them are real douchebags, but Cas is one of the good ones."

Castiel looked offended, "What do you mean unfortunately?"

"What do you mean by 'one of the good ones'? Shouldn't all angels be good?" Juliet piped in.

Dean rubbed his temple. "Listen, we can catch up on this later, okay? But for now, let's just accept that these feathery assholes are real."

Juliet nodded slowly, trusting the man she had always viewed as her older brother. Before she could say anything in response, the Impala pulled into the driveway. Sam Winchester scrambled out of the car, and barrelled into her.

He knocked the breath out of her, and she had to call out to Dean for help when he had her arms pinned at her side. Sam let her go, gripping her arms. "Are you okay?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm fine!" She said, holding her palms out, indicating that she needed some space.

"Then why were you running?" Castiel asked, tilting his head.

Charlie's eyebrows raised at that. "You were running? What were you running from?"

"Did something attack you?" Dean asked.

Sam had to get in his questions as well, "Was something chasing you?"

Juliet groaned and rubbed her temple, "Ugh, guys! Stop talking!" They all held up their hands in surrender.

"I was running, but not-ugh. Something did attack us, but we beat it. I wasn't running away from it." She placed her head in her hands, wishing they would just go away.

Charlie looked between the brothers, and moved in front of Juliet. "Jules, what happened?"

"I-I-I don't know. I think we have a lot to talk about." She said without looking up.

The roar of an engine gripped everyone's attention. A beat-up pale blue jeep peeled up to the curb of their home, and Stiles jumped out.

Before her family could stop him, Juliet was pelted with yet another bone-crushing hug. "OhMyGoshThankGoodnessYou'reOkay!" He yelled without taking a breath.

Dean and Sam grabbed the guy's arms and flung him off of her onto the ground. "Guys! Stop!" She cried, moving to help him up.

Without looking at the brothers, Stiles gripped her hand. "You disappeared! Scott's going crazy! Like REALLY crazy! Oh God, I don't know what he would have done if you weren't okay!" He hugged her again.

Charlie stepped up with his arms crossed. In a low, deep voice, he said, "Stiles. I will give you three seconds to get your hands off my daughter."

Before he even started counting, Stiles stumbled back, muttering his apologies. 'I-I'm sorry, Mr. Reed! I'm just really glad she's okay. Scott would've torn apart half the town looking for her. Oh-shit!" He realized that Scott didn't know that he had found her, and pulled out his phone.

"Who the hell is Scott! And who is this kid?" Dean asked, gesturing towards the overactive teenager.

Juliet rubbed her arms. "Uh, this is Stiles, my neighbor. And Scott..Scott's…"

Stiles made a grimace as he hung up the phone. "Scott's my best friend. And, Juliet, I gotta get you to Derek's house."

Sam took a threatening step forward. "You aren't taking her anywhere."

Juliet placed a hand on his chest, "Woah, let's all just calm down."

"I don't want to see Scott." She said, turning towards Stiles. His face paled, and he started protesting.

She interrupted him. "No! He found out my secret and...and he was afraid of me! I can't look him in the eye!"

Charlie threw his hands up in the air, "What the hell is going on! Who found out? Do we need to put him down?"

Juliet cursed herself for saying that in front of her family. Stiles looked back and forth between her and the four men. "Wait...are you guys the hunters?"

Dean picked Stiles up by the collar. "How do you know about us, kid?"

"Dean! Put him down!" Juliet yelled, punching Dean in the arm hard enough to loosen his grip. "Ow!"

"Stop being a baby!" She growled. "Stiles, this is Sam and Dean, they are friends of ours. And yes-they are hunters too. This is Cas." She said, nodding towards her kidnapper.

Castiel gave the kid an awkward wave. "I'm an angel of the Lord."

Stiles stared at Cas, and shook his head. "Uh..I'm going to put a pin in that for now. We should all go to Derek's. Everyone is going to want to talk to you."

"Who the hell is Derek?" Dean asked. "I need someone to tell me what the hell is going on!"

Juliet sighed dramatically and took Stiles' arm to steer him towards the jeep. "Fine! I'm so sick of all of these questions. Just get in the Impala and follow us!" She growled, calling out over her shoulder.

"Jules!" Her dad yelled, "Get back here!"

She pushed Stiles towards the driver's side door. "You want answers? Well so do I! Follow us." Juliet slammed the door behind her shut, and sunk into the passenger seat as the Jeep started unsteadily.

Charlie cursed, and ordered the boys to start the car.

"Juliet, are you okay?" Stiles asked as calmly as he could.

She put her head on the window. "I'm fine."

"Scott told me about the werewolf who attacked you guys."

Juliet grunted, "It wasn't a werewolf. It was a hybrid between a werewolf and a monster called a Garuda, and it definitely wasn't natural."

Stiles raised an impressed eyebrow. "You really know your stuff, huh?"

Juliet slowly turned back towards him. "I've been doing this for six years Stiles, I know what I'm doing."

He didn't respond to that. "Listen, I need to tell you something about Scott."

She closed her eyes and tried not to think about the look he had on his face when she ran. Juliet hadn't let the walls down around her mind even for a second. "I don't want to talk about Scott, he's terrified of me."

"He's not scared of you, Juliet. I think he's afraid of how strongly he feels about you."

Juliet shook her head. "You don't understand. When he found out..he looked like he thought I was going to hurt him."

"I don't know what happened back there, but I can tell you that I've never heard my best friend in so much pain when he thought something had happened to you." Stiles said quietly. "I don't know what's going on between you two, but Derek should be able to help."

She nodded dully, staying silent.

"I don't know if you know this...but Scott's our Alpha." He started. 

She shrugged, "I kind of picked up on that."

"But..Scott's different from the others we've met . He's a True Alpha, meaning that he earned his position in the pack solely on the strength of his character, virtue, and sheer willpower."

Juliet pulled her knees to her chest. "I've never heard of something like that."

Stiles nodded. "It's rare. Like once in a hundred years, rare."

"So that's why he reacted the way he did when I went to kill that monster," She guessed.

"Yeah, Scott's always hell bent on there always being another way."

Juliet let this new information sink in. "But..Stiles. We are hunters. We track down monsters, demons, ghosts, and other supernatural creatures that are killing people and put them down. I-I've killed hundreds…" Her voice trailed off as they turned off the road, following a line of trees a few miles into the woods.

As he put the car in park, Stiles risked turning to looking her in the eye. "Jules, I think what you do is honorable. If things are hurting and killing people, then it's your job to put a stop to it. But Scott..Scott will always try to find another way. And I think that is important for you to understand if you are going to be with him."

Juliet tore her eyes away from Stiles, swallowing the guilt that was threatening to consume her. "I don't know if I'm going to be with him.. Stiles, I barely know the guy, and I've never even had a boyfriend before. I'm just not cut out for relationships."

Without waiting for him to respond, she got out of the jeep and slammed the door behind her. As the Impala pulled up beside them, the front door of the giant, two story old house flew open. Juliet froze as Scott walked painfully slow towards her. She waited for him to start yelling, to tell her to leave him and his pack and never come back after what she did.

She couldn't even look him in the eye as she felt him get closer. Sam and Dean appeared by her side, ready to strangle him if needed. Juliet closed her eyes in anticipation, but she wasn't expecting her fifth breathtaking hug of the night. His strong arms wrapped around her, and she couldn't help but melt into him.

Scott put his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. "I was so scared something had happened to you." Juliet gulped down a sob, and buried her head in his chest. "I'm fine, Scott."

"Okay, okay! Break it up!" Charlie growled,

Scott stepped away, but kept an arm around her waist. "What happened to you? You just disappeared."

Cas closed the door to the Impala. "I took her back home."

Scott examined the new faces who looked ready to kill him and raised an eyebrow at Juliet. "Friends of yours?"

She couldn't help but laugh and put her face in her hands. "Scott, this is my dad, Charlie. And this is Sam, Dean, and Castiel."

None of the men took Scott's outstretched hand, so he lowered it awkwardly.

"Uh..guys, I'm going to need you to keep all of your weapons in the car," Juliet said as she stuck her chin out towards the Impala.

Dean snorted, "You're kidding."

Juliet shot daggers at him. "Now!" The hunters gave each other strange looks, and threw their weapons into the trunk.

"Dean. Dad." Juliet said, crossing her arms. They gave her dirty looks, and handed her their hidden blades.

Once she was satisfied that they were slightly less deadly, she nodded towards Scott. He cleared his throat, "So...we have a lot to talk about. Come on in."

Watching from the porch was another wildly handsome man- _what was with this town? Was it something in the water?_ He sported a black leather jacket, a dark beard and what looked like a permanent scowl on his face.

He stared at them as they walked through the front door, eyeing each of them suspiciously. Juliet let the walls around her mind down for a second.

 _Derek?_

Scott looked surprised to hear her. _Yeah_

She nodded and threw them up again, causing Scott to wince. Juliet tried to ignore it.

Directly in front of them was a large wooden staircase leading towards the two wings of the house. Over to the right was a large kitchen, and to the left was a spacious living room with a group of teenagers gathered around. Scott's grip on her waist tightened as he felt her tense.

Derek pulled the door closed behind them. 'Sit down." He ordered, eyeing the teenagers, who took the hint and made room for everyone.

Of course, nobody but Castiel took the offered seats. Charlie's fingers twitched in the tense silence. "Alright, how about somebody tell what we are doing in a house full of a bunch of teenagers.

Juliet messed with the end of her ponytail. "Alright, so it's been an incredibly long day, so we are just going to have to start at the beginning, okay?" She turned towards the rest of Scott's friends. "I mean the very beginning."

XX


	9. The Explanation

**Note: Just a reminder that I do not own Teen Wolf/Supernatural/The Grey Wolves or A:TLA. Thanks for reading, I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

Twisted Chapter 8

The Explanation

Their eyes widened in realization, and they settled into the unoccupied spots.

"Jules, are you sure that's a good idea?" Sam asked, leaning against one of the walls.

She nodded, "You'll understand why once we explain."

Scott let her lean against him for support, and encouraged her to begin, anxious to hear her story for the first time. "Six years ago, my family and I were attacked by two vampires." Scott's arms around her tightened. "Sam and Dean saved my dad and I, but my mom didn't make it out." Dean and Charlie exchanged guilty glances.

"So after that, they introduced us to the hunting life. After my mom was killed, my dad I followed the Winchester's example and tracked down supernatural beings that were killing people, and we put a stop to it."

The teenagers around the room fidgeted nervously. "Fast forward to today. When I got to school, I felt a pair of eyes on me. As the morning went on, I felt these strange emotions that weren't mine, and heard a voice inside my head that wasn't my own."

"You what? Jules, why didn't you call me straight away?" her dad questioned angrily.

She rolled her eyes, "because you would react just like you are now, and you would try to make us leave."

Dean raised his hand, "Wait, so whose voice did you hear?"

Scott took over from there. "That would be mine. Turns out, it worked both ways."

"What the hell? Is it still going on?" Charlie asked.

Juliet and Scott looked at each other and nodded. "Yeah, it's still happening, dad."

"But, when we found out about our little magic trick, we also realized we needed to be honest with each other about what we are. We would've found out anyway." Scott said, taking a deep breath.

Charlie tilted his head with narrowed eyes, "What are you, Scott?"

Juliet moved in front of him protectively. "I need you guys not to freak out, okay?"

Everyone in the room tensed. "Jules…" Dean grunted.

"Scott...Scott's a werewolf…" she said, bracing herself.

The reactions from her family were just as she expected. Charlie and Sam were in an immediate uproar, throwing their hands in the air, while Dean tried charging Scott.

Juliet felt the vibrations of his movements, and threw quick punches against the multiple nerve ending bundles around his body. Dean fell to his knees in pain, gritting his teeth at her. "I hate it when you do that!"

Sam helped his brother up and looked at Juliet, "What are you doing protecting him, then?"

"Because he doesn't hurt anyone!" She countered, trying to make them calm down.

They stopped their advances, "How can you be sure?"

"Because Scott is a True Alpha." A low voice rumbled from against the far wall.

Charlie turned on him, "A what?"

Dean groaned, looking at Scott. "Are you kidding me? A True Alpha? That's a load of bullshit!"

"It's true, I watched it happen." Derek grumbled. "A pack of alphas were attacking Beacon Hills, and Scott broke all the rules to save everybody. He became an Alpha from the strength of his own sheer will."

Charlie looked curiously at Scott. "I didn't know that was a real thing."

Dean nodded, "Bobby told us about one, but there hasn't been one of those in hundreds of years."

Juliet relaxed, "See guys? Scott and his friends protect people. They don't hurt them."

Sam eyed the group of teenagers. "So what exactly are the rest of you?"

Scott stepped beside Juliet, "I'll only tell you if they are comfortable with it."

"I mean I'm human, so we can get that out of the way." Stiles stood up awkwardly. "I mean I was possessed by this nasty fox spirit called a nogitsune a few months ago, but I totally got over that." He was surprised when Derek appeared next to him, growling for him to sit back down.

"I'm guessing you're one of the wolves." Dean said with a low chuckle.

Derek flashed his alpha red eyes and nodded.

Dean looked impressed, and looked around the rest of the room. Liam stood up and came to stand next to Scott, "I'm a werewolf too."

Charlie smirked, "You're a beta."

Liam looked offended, "What, I can't be an alpha too?"

A chorus of "no"'s from around the room caused Liam's face to turn beat red. Lydia took his place, looking stunning and eyeing Sam in the corner. "Bet you'll never guess what I am."

"You're a Banshee." Castiel said from his position on the couch, causing everyone to look at him in surprise. A frown pulled at the corner of Lydia's lips. "And you look terrible in a trench coat." She turned on her heel and went back to her seat.

Malia and Kira stood up together. Castiel didn't miss a beat. "Werecoyote, Kitsune."

"Okay, how are you doing that!" Malia growled in exasperation.

Stiles looked like he was going to be sick. "Seriously? You weren't joking?"

Derek placed a hand on his back for support, which was very un-Derek-like. "Joking about what?"

"He's a freaking angel! A REAL ANGEL!" Stiles waved his arms around, pretending they were wings.

"They don't look like that." Castiel remarked, letting his black wings unfold for a split second, just long enough to let everyone's jaw drop towards the floor.

Dean chuckled, "You're right Cas, his imitation didn't do you justice." As if realizing what he said, Dean's face heat up and he coughed to hide his embarrassment.

"Alright alright alright. We get it, we are surrounded by Supernaturals. Does any of that explain why you are hearing this kid's voice inside your head?" Charlie asked, gesturing towards Scott.

It was Derek's turn to talk. "I've heard of something similar, but it doesn't make sense if Juliet isn't a werewolf."

Juliet shook her head. "Sorry, one hundred percent human."

Charlie coughed, and the four men all looked at each other uncomfortably.

"What? You think I'm some sort of werewolf?" She asked incredulously.

Sam reached one hand to the back of his head. "Not exactly, but we were kind of hoping to talk to you about this alone."

Juliet's head was spinning. If she wasn't human, what was she? She knew her "gift" was supernatural, but she had never come across anything that she related to, so she always just stuck with the title "human."

Scott gave her waist a soft squeeze. "It's okay, we are going to figure this out." She looked at him and kicked herself for the type of thoughts she was having. This was the first boy she ever liked, she would need to take things slow-painfully slow.

She turned towards the rest of the group. "I guess I had better catch you up to speed…" They inched a closer, their curiosity getting the best of them.

"Ever since I was little, I could move anything that came from the earth. At first it was just noticing that little pebbles here and there would hover around me when I felt any sort of strong emotion. As I've gotten older, I've learned to control it."

Juliet stepped out of Scott's arms, immediately feeling a chill run down her spine. "After school, Scott and I were on our way here on his bike when it started raining. When we pulled over to take some shelter, we were attacked."

Charlie held out his hand to stop her. His voice was low and rough, and he eyed Scott dangerously. "Are you telling me that you were on the back of a freaking motorcycle?"

Sam snickered in the corner. "Shut it, Winchester!" Charlie yelled.

Juliet rolled her eyes "I'm seventeen years old dad, I think I can handle a motorcycle."

"He can heal! You can't! What if he had crashed?" Charlie was fuming.

"I wouldn't let that happen!" Scott countered.

Derek let a deep growl fill the room, "Let's forget about the motorcycle for a second, okay? I'm a lot more interested in why the hell this girl can do what she does"

Charlie held the wolf's gaze for a second before turning back to Juliet. "Honey...that's why Castiel came to get you. They found out more information on your 'gift.'"

Juliet moved to sit down on the couch arm rest. She nodded, indicating that she was ready for the truth.

"We believe you were fed angel blood as a baby." Castiel started, causing Dean to wince.

The room was silent, and Juliet narrowed her eyes in thought. "You...you think I'm nephilim? Why?"

Sam moved next to her. "Jules, remember my background with demon blood? Apparently Azazel got his baby formula idea from an angel who tried to pull a similar stunt hundreds of years ago."

She pushed past him and began pacing the room. "I don't understand. I'm not special, why would an angel want to do this? Is there anyone else like me?"

"If it helps, I didn't think nephilim were real until Sam and Dean told me about your abilities." Castiel offered, finally standing up from the couch.

"You're an angel, why would this be news to you?" She asked in exasperation.

Cas looked to Dean, who's eyes widened a fraction and shook his head. Juliet caught on, and moved directly in front of Castiel. "Tell me."

He gave Dean an apologetic shrug. "I had only ever heard of the nephilim children being slaughtered for their blood."

Scott's eyes flashed red, and he was next to Juliet's side in a heartbeat. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt her!" He snarled.

Juliet put a hand on his arm, stunned at his fierce protectiveness over her, but thankful that this feeling wasn't one sided. "Scott, I'm going to be fine."

He huffed and took her hand softly. Scott looked at Castiel, "Who killed those other nephilim?"

"I can't be sure how much of the story is true. I heard of witches, demons, and at least fifty other supernatural creatures who went after the children. It is said to have heavenly properties that can be used for various spells, potions, and rituals."

Juliet winced. "Can you give me an example?"

Castiel returned to his seat. "I'm not exactly sure. All I know was that everyone wanted their hands on it. The story was meant to act as a cautionary tale for all angels. 'Do not disobey God.'"

"Sounds like somebody didn't get the message.." Stiles muttered, earning a nasty look from Dean.

Lydia was looking at Juliet with newfound respect. "Okay then, Scott's new girlfriend is Nephilim, great. But that means that she isn't a werewolf."

Kira cringed at the nickname, and Juliet tried to hide her embarrassment.

"She's right, if Juliet's not a werewolf, then my explanation for what's happening to Scott and Juliet doesn't make sense." Derek said with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Derek, just tell us anyway." Scott growled.

He looked back and forth between the two, and took a deep breath. The rest of the room inched closer.

"If you haven't noticed, the place has been restored. A fire destroyed my house when i was younger. Before it burnt down, we had a library," Derek started. "We had books and journals from every generation of wolves."

"There are families of werewolves?" Sam asked. This was news to the hunters.

Derek nodded. "My family had a trait that was rare in wolf packs. My mother, Talia, was our alpha, and a fully evolved werewolf."

Dean crossed his arms. "You mean you guys can turn into actual wolves?"

"I can now, but I'm the only one that's left." He said with a hint of sadness.

The hunter looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry...the fire?" Derek nodded, trying not the look at the newcomers with animosity.

"A hunter killed my family. They were innocent, we never hurt anyone."

Stiles' eyes were filled with sorrow. He stood up and gripped Derek's arm, motioning him to sit down on his chair's armrest.

Juliet's family took in this new information. "I'm so sorry about your family Derek," she whispered with compassion.

He nodded his thanks and continued. "I read one in particular when I was a teenager. I was in love with a human, and needed guidance. The journal I had found was from 1718, and it described my ancestor's transition into a fully evolved werewolf."

"Apparently, he was the alpha of his pack. He met a girl from a rival pack one night, and he described many of the same experiences you did, Scott."

Scott was stunned. "Your ancestor had a mental bond with someone? And had this..feeling towards her? How about the markings?"

Derek nodded, and Juliet tilted her head. "Wait, markings?"

"Uh..yeah." Scott said nervously. "After I saw you, these tattoos appeared all across my back and onto my chest." He pulled down the front of his t-shirt a few inches so everyone could see. Juliet's breath caught, and she found herself tracing them with her fingers absentmindedly.

She shivered in unexplainable joy when she saw them. _Why was she so happy that Scott had these markings? She had never liked tattoos before!_

"It wasn't only him that carried the markings though." Derek said slowly.

Juliet's widened in realization. "You don't think…?"

She sprinted towards the bathroom, with Charlie, Dean, and Scott at her heels. Juliet closed the door and took a deep breath. Once she was in front of the mirror, she turned around and slowly began lifting her shirt up.

Scott burst open the door when Juliet screamed. "Juliet! Are you okay?" He asked hurriedly, scanning for an attacker in the small bathroom. He almost choked when he saw her back. Intricate markings swirled from the small of her back and disappeared behind her shirt. They matched his perfectly, like two puzzle pieces.

When Dean and Charlie appeared behind them, Scott felt an overwhelming need to hide Juliet's markings from everyone. They were for _his_ eyes only. He quickly pulled down her shirt and moved her behind him.

"Yup, she has them too." Scott confirmed, pulling a shocked Juliet back into the living room.

"I-I-I have tattoos!" Was all she said, still shaking her head. Scott placed an arm around her shoulders.

Charlie looked at Derek in growing frustration. "Okay, I'm freaking out here. Can you tell us why you're great-great-great-whatever had all of these same experiences that Juliet and Scott are having?"

Derek shrugged. "I'm not sure how this would be possible for them, but according to him...he found his mate."

Dean scratched the back of his head. "Hold up, I thought vamps were the only creatures who mated? I haven't heard of any werewolves doing anything like that."

"It's incredibly rare. Actual wolves maintain high levels of emotional attachment and physical closeness to their mates, but according to the journal, its ten-fold for werewolves. I don't know if its the human part of us or what…he said that only Alphas are destined to find their one true mate. Someone to complete the other half of their soul, I guess we have a darkness in us that can be dangerous if left unchecked."

Scott's friends shuddered as they remembered their encounter with the alpha pack. Those wolves were the basically the poster kids for unchecked alpha power. Charlie sat down as he tried wrapping his head around this.

Derek continued. "That's not all though. Apparently when he found his true mate, that was when he was able to fully evolve into a wolf. I guess that's how the ability got passed down through my family."

It was Scott's turn to pace. "In the locker room after I saw Jules, I was fighting like crazy to control my shift. But when I saw myself in the mirror, I had already shifted into a werewolf."

"So you were still holding back at that time? I don't believe it…" Derek trailed off.

Juliet had had enough. She stood up angrily. "I don't see how any of this has anything to do with me! I'm not a werewolf! So I can't be Scott's 'true mate,' or whatever it is you call it!" She ran her fingers through her hair wildly.

"Juliet." Castiel drew everyone's attention to himself. "You are Nephilim. Maybe the only one in existence, we have no idea what the angel blood running through your veins means. The rules of the supernatural world might be changing…"

She backed up towards the door slowly. The blood was deafening in her ear, and she was mentally overwhelmed. Juliet couldn't focus on anything, and her brain was running a million miles an hour. She wanted to scream, cry, or kill something-anything to release the pressure that was building up in her mind.

Juliet had never even had a boyfriend before, and now these people expected her to be a "true mate" to some guy she just met? A guy she didn't even know? Even worse-a werewolf? Sure, she felt this earth shattering pull towards Scott, but that didn't mean that she wanted to give up her whole life for the guy!

His soft brown eyes were pleading for her to stay and figure this out together, but she couldn't stand to be in the house another minute. Anxiety ripped through her, and she caught her throat as she tried to bring in air. Juliet's internal temperature spiked, and the last thing she remembered before the darkness overwhelmed her was someone calling her name.

XX


	10. The Dream

**Note: Just a reminder that I do not own Teen Wolf/Supernatural/The Grey Wolves or A:TLA. Thanks for reading, I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **Just a heads up, my plan for this story is to go through Season 5A of Teen Wolf, and if people actually like it, I would like to continue through 5B. But that's a long ways from now..So please enjoy :)**

Twisted

The Dream

When Juliet's eyes fluttered opened, she immediately knew something was wrong. The air shifted around her strangely, almost like tangible mist. For some reason, she couldn't remember how she got here, or..or anything for that matter. Weird. She examined her surroundings, trying to find anything remotely familiar.

She was lying on the floor of a girl's bedroom, and struggled to lift herself up. The carpet was soft beneath her feet, and the pattering of the light rain against the window caused her eyelids to droop.

Juliet stiffened when she noticed that she was not alone in the room. A girl with brunette hair and dark circles under her eyelids sat upright in the queen-sized bed, frightened eyes sweeping the room. For some reason, they glossed over Juliet with no alarm whatsoever, like she wasn't even there. A crow suddenly sounded at the window, drawing both girls' attention.

 _Holy crap_ , Juliet thought, _that's the biggest crow I've ever seen_..

The girl in the bed dragged her comforter over her head for protection, trying to shut out the incessant cawing. The crow relented in its attack of the window, but a shrill scratching replaced it. Juliet moved slowly towards the sound, reaching for the knife she had tucked away underneath her jeans. Both girls yelped as a figure moved into their line of sight, and the one on the bed hurriedly turned over to turn on her bedside lamp.

When a small amount of light illuminated part of the room, she turned back to find the figure gone. While the girl could probably convince herself that she was seeing things, Juliet was painstakingly aware that she had not imagined the abnormally tall man in an old timey surgeon's mask. However, when she peaked out through the window, all she could see was the rain, growing curiously more insistent every passing second.

Before the girl could reach back and turn off her lamp, a strong breeze of chilly air broke through the skylight. The latch dangled uselessly against the broken lock, and the curious crow began it's sound of attack again. Juliet moved quickly to grab the desk chair and pull it under the skylight, but was shocked to find her hand slip right through it.

 _I must be dreaming_..she thought to herself.

Thankfully, the girl on the bed had the same train of thought. She moved out from underneath her protective covers and dragged the chair into the correct spot. Juliet called out small encouragements, even though she knew the girl couldn't hear her. For some reason, more and more crows dived towards the skylight, scaring the crap out of the poor girl. She wrestled with the latch, desperately trying to attach it to the broken lock.

Out of the corner of her eye, Juliet saw something move. The figure from the window stood inside the bedroom, eyeing the girl standing on top of the chair. Juliet called out warnings, and gripped her knife tight before slashing out towards the attacker. She didn't necessary expect for her blade to make contact, so her eyes widened in surprise when the man hissed in pain as she cut him.

He, or it-she wasn't sure what to call the thing, lashed a powerful arm in an upwards arch towards her. Juliet landed against the wall with a grunt, her head connecting with the edge of a wooden shelf.

A scream shook her from her pain, and she looked up to see the man dangling the poor girl in the air by the ankle. 

"Let her go!" Juliet called out, gritting her teeth. She tried reaching for the knife she had dropped, but the loss of blood from her head wound was making her vision hazy. When the man's giant hand reached towards her in the darkness, she did the only thing left to do.

Juliet screamed.

XX

Stiles leaned against the wall of one of Derek's guest bedrooms watching the scene unfold before him. Juliet was lying unconscious on the queen-sized bed, dangerously pale with a bead of sweat forming at her brow. Sam, Dean, and Charlie hovered around her protectively, their faces fraught with anxiety and fear for the girl.

His best friend sat on the bed next to Juliet, holding her hand and whispering pleas for her to wake up. Stiles felt utterly useless. This girl, who had just showed up in their lives out of nowhere, was now one of the most powerful, dangerous, and fascinating people he had ever met.

And it was abundantly clear that Scott was completely, absolutely, unequivalently in love with her.

Stiles didn't quite understand it. He knew that Scott had been in love with Allison, and that him and Kira had something special, but whatever this "mate" thing was, it seemed to transcend regular human emotion. Derek had said that whatever regular wolves felt for their mates, werewolves felt it ten-fold. He shivered as he remembered Derek's eyes land on him when he explained what was happening to Scott and Juliet.

Even the memory of Derek's harsh glare made Stiles' mouth dry. Before his brain could travel down the all too familiar rabbit hole, the commotion in the room shook him out of his thoughts.

"Is that blood on her pillow?" Charlie's voice croaked.

Dean gingerly lifted up her head, and gasped when he found his hand covered in blood. "Her head's bleeding!" He called out, his surprise and fear evident. "Where the hell is Cas when you need him?"

Scott positioned himself against the headboard and moved Juliet so she was leaning against his chest. "Someone call my mom! Or Deaton" He pleaded, grasping the stack of towels next to the bed and putting pressure against the girl's head wound.

When nobody moved, Scott's alpha red eyes flashed and he turned them on Stiles, "Stiles! Call my mom!" The command brought him out of his shock, and he fumbled with the cell phone he pulled from his pocket. The brokenness he saw in his best friend's eyes was seared into his mind, and he tried to push aside his fear to dial correctly.

Strong hands wrapped around his shaking ones, and Stiles looked up to find Derek Hale's green eyes staring back into his. "Calm down," was all he said.

Stiles took a deep breath and reluctantly pulled his hands from Derek's. He successfully got ahold of Melissa, who had left immediately to head their way. He looked up to thank the alpha, but Derek was gone.

Liam appeared in the doorway, and he moved against the wall with Stiles so he would be out of the way.

"What's going on?" Liam whispered.

Stiles shook his head, "I'm not really sure. Juliet's head started bleeding, and they can't figure out why."

They fell silent as they watched the three hunters and Scott try to stop the bleeding, offering any sort of help they could, but until Deaton or Melissa got there, there wasn't much else to do but put pressure on the wound and try to wake her up.

A few agonizing seconds later, a whimper escaped Juliet's lips. Scott held her hands protectively, but everyone in the room cringed when she screamed at the top of her lungs. The entire pack-minus Kira- rushed up the stairs towards them.

Sam realized that people would want to know what was going on, and moved in front of the crowd of teenagers before they could step inside. "Unless you are already in this room or Melissa, you need to give us some space." He said loudly before shutting the door. He eyed Stiles and Liam before returning to Juliet's side.

Scott and Charlie held Juliet down as she flailed wildly, as if trying to escape something. Sam and Dean were crouched next to her, calling out her name to try and wake her up. A low rumble sounded throughout the house, and the three hunters exchanged nervous glances. Stiles and Liam braced themselves against the wall, wondering what the heck was going on.

"CAS! GET YOUR ANGEL ASS IN HERE!" Dean yelled angrily. The angel appeared in the corner of the room, obviously out of breath. He stumbled over to the girl as the house began to shake dangerously. Once he reached her, Castiel touched two fingers to Juliet's forehead, and a bright light escaped his fingertips. Instantly, the movement settled down, and everyone sighed in relief.

Scott looked utterly confused, but gripped the angel by the wrist when he tried to pull away. "T-Thank you," he croaked. Charlie confirmed that the bleeding had stopped as well.

Not two seconds later, the bedroom door was broken down, and Derek rushed in with the rest of the pack right behind him. Stiles almost yelped when the alpha closed the space between them in one easy stride, all but ignoring the commotion around Juliet. "Are you alright?" He asked, gripping one of Stiles' arms and checking to see if he was hurt.

Stiles opened his mouth to reply, but no words came out. He just stupidly nodded his head. Derek seemed to visibly relax, which Stiles decided he had just imagined, and finally looked towards the rest of the pack.

Everyone crowded around the bed, but tried to give Juliet, Scott, and the hunters as much space as they could manage. "What happened? The entire house felt like it was going to crumble!" Malia bared her teeth.

Scott's eyes flashed alpha red, and Malia cast her eyes downward.

"She was having a fit or something.." Charlie tried to explain. "Whatever it was, it made her feel scared enough to use her gift. If Castiel hadn't calmed her down, the house probably would've been brought down."

"Is she going to be okay now?" Scott asked, his eyes filled with hope as he looked at the angel.

Castiel nodded tiredly, and the entire room seemed to let out a sigh of relief. Sam stood up to his full height and motioned for everyone to leave the room. "It's getting too crowded in here, everyone out!"

Lydia crossed her arms and smirked at him, "Make me, handsome." The hunter's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, then realization. Stiles groaned in embarrassment and dragged the Banshee out of the room.

She turned on him as they reached the bottom of the stairs, "What was that about!"

He threw his hands up in defense, "Now is not the time to be flirting with dangerous hunters!"

"Whatever, I was just having a bit of fun." Lydia said, rolling her eyes.

Derek trudged down the stairs last, and made his way towards the front door. "We need to make sure everything around the house is in tact. Lydia, Kira, check downstairs. Malia, Liam, and Mason, go check all the rooms upstairs. Stiles, come with me."

Stiles' eyes widened at the command, but he dutifully followed Derek out the door. They checked the front porch and the side of the house in silence, but once they reached the back Derek turned on Stiles.

"I want you to stay away from Juliet." He growled.

Stiles didn't know how to respond, so he tried making a joke. "Derek, I'm pretty sure she's wrapped up with Scott. I don't think she is gonna go for me."

As expected, Derek didn't laugh. "I'm serious, Stiles. That girl is dangerous on so many levels." The werewolf held up fingers as he began counting, "One, she's a hunter. Two, she's a freaking Nephilim who has intense powers, and three, she's a True Alpha's mate."

"Why does her being Scott's mate make her dangerous?" He asked, honestly wanting to know why that made the list.

Derek look at him incredulously. "You're kidding right? Do you not understand how dangerous Scott is? You have no idea the other-wordly feelings an alpha feels for his mate. If Juliet is in trouble, he won't let anything stand in his way of saving her. Not his pack, not his family, and definitely not his best friend."

Stiles was quiet as he took in the information. "I understand Juliet is dangerous. But, she's important to Scott, and she's my friend now too. I'm going to do whatever I can to help her."

The alpha's eyes flashed, and a low growl escaped his chest. "Stiles." He said like he was trying to control his anger. "Any supernatural being within two hundred miles that finds out what she is will be coming after her, she will be hunted down relentlessly. I am not about to let a _human_ be anywhere in the mix of that mess."

Stiles tried to hide the hurt in his eyes when Derek called him a "human," like he was defenseless, weak, even unnecessary. He racked his brain to form a logical argument. "Sam, Dean, and Charlie are all human! There's no way they are going to sit on the sidelines!" Stiles hadn't meant for it to come out so loud, but he saw the volume cause Derek's anger to spike.

"THEY ARE HUNTERS, STILES!" Derek yelled, and Stiles winced and stepped back reflexively. The wolf's eyes immediately softened, and he took a few deep breaths to try and get his temper under control. "They have been hunting supernatural creatures for years. Sam and Dean have been in that life since they were eight years old. And lets not forget, they have a freaking angel on their side."

Stiles understood where Derek was coming from, really. He was the only human-besides Mason in the pack. He was a liability, a distraction. His involvement would only make things harder for everyone. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to help out his friends the only way he knew how.

"Derek, I appreciate your concern, but If I can help out in any way, I'm going to try." Stiles turned his back to the alpha and slipped back inside, slamming the door behind him. He was met with confused stares from the rest of the pack, but he ignored them and made his way upstairs to his best friend.

XX


	11. The Barrier

**Note: Just a reminder that I do not own Teen Wolf/Supernatural/The Grey Wolves or A:TLA. Thanks for reading, I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

Twisted

The Barrier

Dean paced the wooden floor of the guest bedroom furiously. He kept his eyes on Juliet's slowly coloring face, and tried not to strangle the werewolf who had positioned himself behind her.

 _True Mate my ass_ , Dean thought. _She's in this mess because of that heart-eating monster!_

As if Scott could read Dean's thoughts, he lifted his head so their eyes collided. A silent agreement past between them, and they both acknowledged that they would talk once Juliet woke up.

So much had happened within the past year, Dean wished that his family could catch a freakin' break, just this once. They had successfully stopped the apocalypse from destroying the planet, Cas had brought Sammy back from hell, and they had even stuffed his soul back into his body. Him and Sam finally had a break from this extra level of weird, and now this happens. The girl he viewed as his own flesh and blood was about to be on every supernatural's most wanted list, and now some werewolf thought he owned her or something.

Dean groaned and rubbed his face, checking the time. The clock read 11:24, and he cursed himself for not letting Sammy drive at all while they made the non-stop roadtrip to California last night. A knock sounded at the bedroom door, and Sam went to open it.

A beautiful woman in scrubs did a double take as she had to raise her eyes to find his brother's face.

"Mom?" Scott called questioningly.

"Scott!" The woman Dean presumed was Melissa rushed past Sam, with Stiles following closely behind. When she reached the bed, she raised an eyebrow at her son's closeness to the girl on the bed.

Dean was impressed when Melissa didn't ask any questions, at least not right away. She took out her medical bag and began checking Juliet's temperature, heartbeat, and blood pressure.

"Well, her vitals are steady. Whatever was wrong with her before seems to have passed. She's just resting now." She concluded.

The room took a sigh of relief, and Melissa yelped when Cas appeared close behind her.

"Of course she's alright now, I healed her." He said matter-of-factly, but with dark circles under his eyes.

Dean's temper spiked, and he turned on the angel. "Where the hell have you been? You disappear when Jules passes out, then show up right before she brings the house down, and then poof! You're gone again!"

Cas narrowed his eyes at the hunter. "I'm sorry, Dean. It takes a lot of willpower to stay within the town's borders. The power of the Nemeton tree is constantly trying to push me away. When I get distracted, I lose my control over it."

Dean cast his eyes down, feeling a little guilty for yelling at Cas. "At least Jules is going to be fine."

A small awkward silence passed before Charlie coughed to clear the tension. "Thank you for checking on my daughter. I'm Charlie, and this is Juliet." he motioned towards the sleeping girl.

Dean and Sam reached out a hand to introduce themselves to Melissa. "I'm Dean, and this is my brother, Sam. And that is Castiel." He said, looking pointedly at the tired-looking man in the trenchcoat.

The woman nodded her hellos. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Melissa McCall, Scott's mom. So...does anyone want to explain to me what's going on?" She asked, looking at her son.

Scott looked a little sheepish, and Charlie cut in. "Maybe we can talk about that a little later. I need to get Juliet home, and I think it's time that all of these teenagers went to bed. They all have school tomorrow."

The young werewolf growled at the thought of Juliet being taken away, and Dean stepped forward beside his family.

"She's going to be fine, _wolf_. We are going to take her home, and if she's feeling better, then you can see her at school tomorrow. _Maybe_." He didn't let his gaze drop when the young alpha's eyes flashed.

"Scott!" Melissa warned. "Get downstairs and tell the others to go home, and then get your werewolf butt on that motorcycle. We will talk about this when I get home."

Dean chuckled internally at the power the woman held over her son, and relished in the frightened look that appeared on Scott's face. He slowly raised from his spot on the bed, his shirt still covered in Juliet's blood.

"Please call me the second she wakes up." He pleaded, his eyes passing from Charlie to Dean, then finally resting on Sam. The gentle giant sighed in defeat at the puppy dog look and nodded. Scott then followed Stiles out the door, glancing at Juliet one last time.

Melissa McCall watched her son walk out, and turned towards the adults remaining. "I'm not sure what's going on, but once I talk to Scott, I think it will be a good idea for us to have a little chat. I have lunch free tomorrow, so meet me at the Diner beside the hospital around 12:30."

A chorus of agreement sounded, and she left the room. Dean clapped a hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Let's get Jules home."

Dean tossed his keys to Sammy, and told him to meet them back at the house. He wrapped his arms around her neck and knees and lifted her up easily, holding her close to his chest. Charlie stepped up beside Cas and waited for the angel to zap them back home.

XX

Sam made his way downstairs and was relieved to see all of the teenagers filing out the front door. When Stiles and Scott noticed him, they fell back to his side and handed him a piece of paper.

"These are all of our phone numbers," Stiles said. "Call or text us when Jules wakes up, or if literally anything else happens. There's a lot going on here and we want to make sure we stay in communication."

Sam raised an impressed eyebrow. "Will do. Now you guys should get home and get some rest." The tired looking teenagers nodded and walked out the door. Sam was about to follow when he felt his neck tingle.

He turned to find Derek, the other alpha, brooding with his shoulder leaned up against the wall. "That girl is dangerous."

Sam snorted, "And you aren't?"

Derek shrugged. "I don't want hunters underneath my roof again."

"Trust me, we have no interest in coming into a werewolf's home. Unless Juliet says otherwise, or you start killing people, we won't be coming back."

The alpha thought on that for a second before nodding his agreement. Sam acknowledge it, and slipped out of the house and into the Impala.

XX

Charlie directed Sam to text Stiles, since he was the only human in the group that he even remotely trusted, when Juliet finally came to around the crack of dawn. The spastic teen must have let the pack know, because the McCall kid, Stiles, and the Banshee were knocking on the Reed's front door not thirty minutes later.

Last night, Charlie had taken extra precautions when he found out they were dealing with werewolves, and coated every exit with Mountain Ash. When he opened the door, he leaned his shoulder against the frame and gave the three teenagers a pointed look.

"I guess I know why you three are here." He mumbled, directing a wave of frustration towards the werewolf.

Scott looked at Charlie sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Stiles said that Juliet was awake? We'd really like to see her, if that's okay."

Charlie thought for a minute and smiled darkly. "I'll tell you what, if you can easily step through this doorway, you can come see Jules. If not, you can wait to see her at school." He stepped aside and waved them through.

The three teens gave each other confused looks, and Stiles and Lydia easily passed through the Mountain Ash barrier. Scott crossed his arms in frustration, and looked at his two friends for help. Lydia shrugged her shoulders and went further into the house, while Stiles looked at him sadly. "Sorry, man. I'll make sure she's okay and text you. We'll see you at school."

Scott looked at Charlie one more time in disbelief, who just rolled his eyes and shut the door in his face.

Stiles followed Mr. Reed down the hall into the living room, where Juliet was sitting with her back against a pillow on the couch and her feet resting comfortably on Dean's lap. Sam was sitting on the floor next to Juliet, letting her run a hand absentmindedly through his hair. Lydia had taken the only free seat in the room, so Stiles decided to just lean against the wall next to her.

When Juliet's eyes met Stiles,' a flicker of worry passed through them. "How are you feeling, Jules?" he asked, taking a note of how comfortable she was with the two hunters.

"She's fine, no thanks to you and that wolf." Dean said gruffly.

Juliet narrowed her eyes at him. "I can speak for myself, thank you very much." She looked back up at Stiles. "I'm fine, just a little tired. I had a dream, though."

That piqued his interest. "What kind of dream?" Lydia asked.

She sighed, like she had already repeated this story a few times. "It was similar to the dreams I've had in the past. In those, whatever I've dreamt about actually happened, so this isn't a good sign."

Stiles cocked his head in confusion, "Wait, so you're psychic or something?"

Sam shrugged and said, "Or something. We think it has to do with the angel blood in her system."

Stiles was still trying to wrap his mind around angels being real, much less meeting one in person. And the fact that Juliet, a human, had actual angel blood in her system, which gave her badass powers was still unbelievable. "So what happened in the dream?"

"I was in a girl's bedroom. She looked a little familiar, like I might have seen her somewhere, maybe at school? Anyway, there were some strange things going on in her room, and she was kidnapped by this giant man in a surgeon's mask. The weird thing was, when I tried to fight him off of her, my blows actually hurt him, and he could hurt me." Juliet said tiredly.

"So that's why your head started bleeding out of nowhere when you were out…" Lydia trailed and Juliet nodded her head.

Wait," Stiles held up his palm with eyes wide, "are you telling me you watched someone get kidnapped last night?"

Juliet nodded again. "I overheard the police scanner on the way over here, Tracy Stewart is missing. Her dad called it in when he woke up."

Sam, Dean, and Charlie all looked at each other gravely. "What did this 'Surgeon' want with Tracy?" The eldest hunter asked.

Stiles shrugged, "I have no idea. As far as I know, she was human. She might not be the girl Jules dreamt about, though. We will need some kind of confirmation."

Lydia thought for a second. "Juliet, if you saw her bedroom, would you be able to tell if it's the same place as in your dream?"

"Absolutely." She said, moving off of the couch. She stumbled a little, and Stiles reached a hand out to steady her. "Thanks."

Stiles gave her a small smile, "No problem."

Sam stood up as well. "Well, Dean and I can get our suits and go check out the crime scene, maybe take a few pictures for Juliet to see.

Lydia shook her head. "The sheriff knows about the Supernatural now, I can bring Juliet to the crime scene with no problem."

Dean laughed, "Finally, we get a win! It's always nice to have the law on our side."

Stiles groaned, "My dad is not going to be happy to know that Tracy's kidnapping might be supernatural related. I think he's a little tired of all of this." He added with a gesture towards the group in front of him.

"Welcome to the club." Charlie said in an amused voice. "Jules, you need to get ready for school, Dean can take you."

Stiles raised his hand awkwardly, "Actually, Mr. Reed, I can take her. Lydia has to head out for some before-school tutoring, but I don't mind waiting."

Charlie looked over at Juliet, as if asking if she was cool with that, and she shrugged, smiling at Stiles. Lydia clapped her hands together, happy to have a plan. "I'm glad you're okay, Juliet. That means you will need to be free for a girls night soon, so I can get to know Scott's _true mate_." She said with wiggling eyebrows.

Juliet's expression darkened, and she stormed from the living room, slamming her bedroom door behind her with a loud _thud_. Moments later, they heard the water running for the shower.

Lydia raised an eyebrow, "Was it something I said?"

Sam gave her a soft look, "She just isn't very comfortable with the, uh, _'mate'_ thing. I'd stay away from the subject for the time being if I were you."

The pretty redhead looked a little guilty, but replaced it with her familiar confidence. "Alright, well I'm off to teach hot freshman how to survive physics, feel free to call me when you need a little instruction of your own, handsome." Lydia shot Sam a wink and sauntered out the door.

The youngest Winchester's ears were beat red, and Dean let out a booming laugh, slapping him on the back. Stiles gave him a sheepish smile, "Sorry about that, Lydia can be a little…"

"Inappropriate?" Sam offered.

"Flirtatious." Stiles decided upon. Sam rolled his eyes and returned to his spot on the couch. Stiles stood against the wall awkwardly until Charlie sighed, "Stilinski, sit down."

Stiles immediately obliged, almost tripping over his own two feet as he made towards the loveseat.

Dean and Charlie continued standing and their arms crossed in sync. "What can you tell us about this Scott kid, huh?" Dean asked, giving Stiles a threatening glare.

Stiles gulped loudly, "Uh...well..Scott's a werewolf, obviously. Hehe…" The three hunters gave him hard looks. "He's really great! He's my best friend, always saving our pack from the big baddies out there.."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "what kind of big baddies?"

Stiles rambled on for the next thirty minutes about him and his friends' misadventures. When he was about halfway through the story, Juliet appeared wearing white-washed skinny jeans, white chuck taylor high tops, a black tank top that captured her figure well, and a large flannel that was much too big for her. Her strawberry long hair was twisted into a high ponytail, and she had applied minimal makeup.

 _Damn_ , Stiles thought, _Scott chose well_. He then shook the thoughts out of his head, because one, Scott didn't choose any of this, and two, Stiles wasn't into Juliet. Oh well, he could appreciate beauty when he saw it.

"I'm gonna need a recap on what's been going on here too." She said softly. "It sounds like you guys have been through a lot."

Stiles nodded. "Next time. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let me just grab my backpack." She crossed the room in two easy strides and picked up her untouched bag from the chair. Before they could leave the living room, all three hunters stood in their way. Juliet groaned and gave them each pointed looks.

Charlie ignored her stare. "I want you back home right after school, we need to have a training session. No more adventures on Scott's motorcycle." Juliet winced at the mention of Scott, and grit her teeth.

"Fine, I'll have Stiles drive me back." She turned to confirm with her new spastic friend, and he nodded his head eagerly. "Send me a pin with the location this afternoon."

When they stepped out of the way, she dragged Stiles towards the front door. Before reaching it, a dark idea popped into her head and she turned to look over her shoulder. "Boys, I'm gonna need you to make yourselves useful today. I need a few things from the store. I'll text you." Without waiting for them to reply, she slammed the door behind her.

When they reached the Jeep, Stiles asked, "Why do I get the feeling that you are punishing them or something?"

Juliet grinned at him, "Because that's exactly what I'm doing."

They pulled out of the drive, and she read the texts out loud.

 _Juliet: Mascara, Primer, Naked 2 Eyeshadow, Powder, Eyeliner...and Tampons. Please & Thank you :) _

_Dean: WTH JULES_

 _Juliet: Like I said, make yourselves useful. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee._

 _Sam: We hte u_

 _Juliet: You 3 me_

 _Dean: ….fine. We do. You owe us tho_

Stiles burst out laughing, "That is just plain evil. I like you already!"

Juliet laughed right alongside him, picturing the look on Sam and Dean's face when she sent them that text. She turned towards Stiles and took a deep breath. "I have a favor to ask of you."

The spastic teen paled a little bit. "Uh...okay…"

"I need you to tell Scott that I need some space." She said, hating the pain she felt in her chest.

Stiles started sputtering and shaking his head, "No way, Scott's going to want to see you today. Especially after last night. Well, especially after everything. He's already texted me like twenty times since I came over."

"Stiles, this is all too much too fast. You have to understand, I need some distance to wrap my head around this whole _mate_ thing. Please ask him for me…" She pleaded, sinking lower into her seat.

The boy sighed loudly and chewed on the inside of his cheek. "I can give you today, but I can't hold him back for long, Jules. You should really talk to him."

Juliet gave a small nod. "I will, I just need to clear my head. Training will help this afternoon."

Stiles perked up at that, "Yeah? What kind of training do you do?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, I'll probably do some sparing with Sam, Dean, and my dad first. Their workouts tend to be my warm ups. Then I'll work on my bending for a while."

Stiles choked on the water he was sipping as they pulled into the school parking lot. "That is the coolest thing I've ever heard. I have to see that!"

Juliet smiled at him, "Well, you're taking me home today, so I'll bring you along."

He cut the engine and hopped out, bouncing wildly on the balls of his feet. "Sweet! You're gonna be like ka-pow!" He motioned a karate chop, "And ka-boom!" He moved into a punching stance.

Juliet laughed at her new friend's antics, but it died in her throat when she saw Scott waiting next to his bike by the front of the school.

"Stiles." She murmured, knowing Scott could hear them. He groaned and gave her a nervous look.

Juliet put her hands together and gave him her best pleading face. "Please, Stiles. Please.."

Stiles ran his fingers through his hair, looking between an anxious Scott and a scared Juliet. "Fine, fine. I'll see you in class." He ran over as his best friend started walking towards them, and placed his hands on Scott's shoulders.

Juliet couldn't hear what they were saying, but Scott did not look happy. His sweet puppy dog face was twisted in disbelief, and the look he gave her broke her heart. Juliet sighed as Stiles led the wolf towards the school, and tried not to watch when Scott looked back at her.

 _No, this is for the best,_ she thought to herself. _Just try to have a normal day of high school. You can do this._

XX


End file.
